9 Meses
by chibi.gore
Summary: Una nueva aventura para el Dragon Slayer de Hierro a comenzado, su nueva misión... Cuidar a una Levy embarazada, y críar a su futuro hijo, encontrar a Metalicana y las 12 llaves de la vida.
1. La nueva misión

Holi, holi, aquí un pequeño dinosaurio subiendo su fic se vale todo, tomatazos, quejas y reclamos…

_**9 Meses**_

_**La temporada de celo para el Dragon Slayer de Hierro ha terminado; la misión mas importante de su vida ha comenzado... Formar una Familia.**_

_**Operación: Criar al nuevo ''monstruito'' que tendrá con Levy.**_

**Capitulo 1: La nueva decisión; Nueva misión para el Dragon Slayer de Hierro.**

La joven peliazul se removía entre las sabanas blancas de aquella cama, extendió su brazo para poder sentir ese calor que tanta tranquilidad en su alma le hacia sentir, pero este no se hallaba a su lado, lo cual provoco que se incorporara en la cama de golpe.

-Gajeel- dijo con voz temerosa Levy mientras se sentaba en la cama. -Me dejaste atrás de nuevo ¡Idiota!.

La chica se levanto rápidamente y tomo su ropa que estaba esparcida por todo el suelo, recordando todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior; una vez que la tuvo en sus manos la llevo al cesto con ropa sucia, junto con la de Gajeel. Sus mejillas se colorearon de un rojo intenso. Ya se habían cumplido doce días de intensa actividad ''nocturna'' por parte del Dragon Slayer, y la maga del Guión Solido, simplemente no podía resistirse ante esto. Tomo una ducha rápida y después se puso ropa limpia.

Cuando salió de la casa de Gajeel, la cual se ubicaba al este de Magnolia, en un lugar tranquilo y sin tanto bullicio; pensó que lo mejor para compensar su atraso en el Gremio era correr, así que lo hizo.

Cuando llego finalmente a las calles de Magnolia, pudo escuchar un pequeño gruñido que emitió su estomago, por lo que volteo viendo todos los restaurantes que se encontraba a su alrededor.

-Pastelillos, comida picante, el olor de las frutas del mercado...

La chica se rasco detrás de su nuca, no tenia idea de que diablos pasaba, la mezcla de todos esos olores le provocaron unas grandes nauseas.

-¡Levy!

-¡Levy-chan!

-Jet, Droy- dijo la maga mientras levantaba su mano mientras enmarcaba una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Pero un intenso mareo hizo que la peliazul cayera de rodillas al suelo.

-¡Levy!- gritaron ambos chicos corriendo mas presurosos hacia su amiga y la levantaron con cuidado. -Te llevaremos al Gremio, tranquila.

Jet cargo a Levy en brazos, la cual lucia demasiado pálida, mientras Droy corría frente a el abriéndole el paso a su compañero.

Una vez que llegaron al Gremio todos callaron al ver que la pequeña Levy iba en brazos de sus amigos y que además de eso ella lucia sumamente mal.

Mientras que el Dragon Slayer, veía el tablero de misiones buscando una tarea adecuada para ir con SU LEVY.

-Gajeel mira- dijo el Exceed mientras apuntaba a su compañera de equipo.

El mencionado miro hacia donde el gato le dijo; ahí estaba la enana, corrección SU enana, ¿Qué diablos hacia ella ahí tan temprano?;¿No es muy temprano acaso, ella no debería de estar durmiendo?, y lo mas importante ¿Por qué chingados Jet y Droy la cargaban?

No pudo evitarlo, su mentón se tenso, y un leve gruñido salió de sus labios, lo cual hizo que Pantherlily abriera la boca; queriendo decir algo, pero mejor calló y voló directo a Levy.

-Levy, ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto el gato mientras volaba a la altura de su amiga. Pero esta no le respondió, simplemente frunció el ceño en señal de que algo malo estaba sucediendo.

-La llevare al área de cuidados- dijo Jet mientras salía corriendo con la chica en brazos.

Droy volteo y vio con malos ojos a su compañero, todo el mundo sabia de las relaciones entre los magos... Lucy con Natsu, Gray y Juvia, y la que sorprendió a todos fue la de Gajeel con Levy.

Cuando esta por fin se hizo oficial, Erza la felicito, Lucy le mostró una amplia sonrisa, y el resto se limito a molestar al Dragon Slayer diciendo que ya era hora de declarar su verdadero amor.

-¿Y tú que tanto miras?- pregunto el pelinegro con tono serio y molesto, mientras mostraba sus colmillos.

-Por tu culpa Levy ha enfermado- le reclamo Droy a modo de queja mientras se pasaba una mano por su cabello acomodándoselo.

-La enana no ha enfermado- dijo el Dragon Slayer mientras se dirigía a la sala de cuidados.

-¿A donde crees que vas?, Aun no hemos acabado.- dijo Droy mientras sacaba algunas semillas.

Todos en el gremio miraban la escena perplejos, dos del equipo Gear Shadow discutiendo; bueno eso era normal, pero sorprendía al ver quienes lo hacían. Gajeel vs. Droy eso era algo nuevo, lo extraño fue cuando Gajeel ya un poco más cabreado simplemente lo vio y dejo

salir una de sus sonrisas torcidas, mientras sus pupilas se hacían mas grandes, lo cual le provoco un ligero escalofrío.

El pelinegro camino hasta llegar a la sala de cuidados, el cual extrañamente se hallaba vacío.

Marijane salió del cuarto con algunas cosas

-Hola Gajeel-kun- dijo la peliblanca con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

-Levy...

Marijane volteo a ver la cama donde supuestamente estaría la maga del Guión Solido, pero esta había desaparecido.

El joven cerro sus ojos y confió en su olfato. Tenia poco de haber dejado el lugar, puesto que su aroma aun estaba muy presente, pero algo llamo su atención, una ventana abierta, cuando se asomo por ella.

-¡LEVY!- Mierda, la enana se había salido por la ventana, y uso su magia para que un conjunto de letras actuaran como escalera desde el segundo piso donde estaba la sala de cuidados hasta el suelo. El moreno, salto por la ventana y se dejo caer hasta el suelo, absorbiendo el sonido con su cuerpo.

Levy volteo a ver a su costado izquierdo y allí se encontraba su pareja, con una mirada algo severa.

-Deberías de estar en la cama.

-Gajeel pero tengo hambre, además ya me siento mejor- dijo la maga haciendo pucheros, provocando que al chico se le tensaran los nervios...

-¿Y por que no comes en el Gremio?- pregunto el Dragon Slayer mientras toma a la chica del vestido y la levantaba.

La peliazul no pudo evitar el sonrojo, miles de veces la había sacado así, pero ahora estaba mas sonrojada que nunca. Gajeel la metió de nuevo al Gremio; sus compañeros al verla de pie fueron por ella y la abrazaron. Poco después se pudo ver a Levy sentada aun lado de Lucy, ella estaba tomando una malteada mientras leía una revista, estaba tan cariñosamente tocando su vientre que provoco que Levy se acercara un poco curiosa.

-¿Que haces Lu-chan?

-Ah, hola Levy; ¿Te sientes mejor?- dijo la rubia mientras observaba a la pequeña

-Si

-Bueno Levy, ¿Que ha pasado?

-Lu-chan ¿Qué se siente tener en tu vientre un bebé de Dragon Slayer? Y ¿Cómo reaccionó Natsu cuando se lo dijiste?

A veces esa pequeña maga estudiosa, podía llegar a hacer las preguntas tan directas que a cualquiera lo tendrían en la curva, esta pregunta fue escuchada por el Cazador de Dragones de Hierro y escupió toda la cerveza que estaba tomando en ese momento, sus compañeros de equipo lo vieron un tanto extrañado, ¿Qué es lo que había pensado ese tipo para ponerse así?. Parecía que había escuchado algo demasiado impactante que los demás no pudieron rescatar entre todo el bullicio que había.

Mas le valía a Gajeel prestar atención y aprender un poco, pero tampoco podría creer que ella... ¿O si?

-Pues veras, cuando tuve la ligera sospecha de lo que me pasaba pues, decidí ir a confirmarlo, cuando resulto que todas mía sospechas eran ciertas, simplemente se lo dije a Natsu, y se sorprendió, y al poco tiempo las cosas cambiaron- dijo la Heartfilia un poco mas triste y sus ojos se pusieron acuosos; eso sin duda puso de nervios a la peliazul que se encontraba frente a ella, su relación con Gajeel cambiaría.- Pero no es de la manera en la que crees que cabio Levy-chan, simplemente los Dragon Slayers se hacen mas protectores con nosotras, buscan siempre tenernos felices, aunque a veces puede que choquemos..

-¿Chocar?- dijo la chica mientras enarcaba una ceja confundida

-Bueno si, mira, para ellos tener una pareja es lo mas primordial y una familia es como un logro máximo por lo cual lo protegen demasiado.- Lucy dejo que una sonrisa saliera por su rostro.

-Ya veo... Lu-chan ¿Me puedes hacer un favor?

-Dime Levy...

-¿Pudieras acompañarme a...- la chica no pudo terminar de hablar su voz se quebró en llanto; la Heartfilia entendió lo que pasaba, el porque de las preguntas, esta se levanto y le tendió la mano

-Vamos, no hay problema- dijo la maga estelar mientras tomaba de la mano a la maga de Guión Solido.

-La enana... Un pequeño monstruito... FAMILIA- fue lo único que paso por la cabeza del Moreno antes de ponerse de pie y caminar hasta Levy. Se puso tras de ella y la abrazo; estrechandola totalmente contra su pecho. Si lo que la pequeña ratón de biblioteca resultaba ser eso al menos quería estar presente cuando se lo dijeran.

-¿Nos acompañaras Gajeel?- dijo Lucy mientras tomaba su bolso y se ponía de pie.

El Moreno solo se limito en asentir, lo cual hizo que Levy se sonrojara y cerrara sus ojos apoyándose en el pecho del pelinegro.

Salieron del Gremio, caminando por las calles de Magnolia, eso sin duda le traía recuerdos a ambos, se dirigieron al centro de la ciudad y llegaron a una tienda de flores, subieron las escaleras de la tienda y exactamente en la puerta con el numero 3 se detuvieron.

-¿Qué es aquí?- pregunto Gajeel mientras investigaba lo que había detrás de la puerta, y si su olfato no lo engañaba debería de haber botellas con esencias, había varias herramientas de un metal desconocido para el, seria perfecto poder probar el metal desconocido, pero sobre todo un olor llamo la atención, era algo peculiar, así que puso mayor énfasis a su oído y escucho a un viejo corazón latir.

-Aquí vive una señora un poco mayor en edad, que se dedica a ayudar a mujeres en su embarazo, y cuando es hora de dar a luz, ella se encarga de todo resulte bien en ese momento.- Dijo la Heartfilia con una sonrisa.

Levy levanto su mano temerosa y toco a la puerta, a los pocos segundos una mujer de cabellos grises, grandes lentes, un vestido rosado y sandalias salió de la habitación.

-Buenos Dias a todos- dijo la mujer con suave voz, se veía algo cansada, sus arrugas se veían mas tensas.

-Señora Gripphem, buen día- dijo Lucy mientras levantaba su mano.

-La chica del Slayer... A ti te toca la semana que viene- dijo la señora mientras se rascaba la cabeza confundida.

-Soy yo... Yo soy la que vine- Dijo Levy levantando su mano.

La señora vio a Levy y a Gajeel. -Otro Dragon Slayer...¿Es que se pusieron de acuerdo para esto o que?

La cara de ambos se puso al rojo vivo.

-Joder yo no tengo nada que ver con la Salamandra pendeja- gritó el moreno en señal de protesta a lo que le han dicho.

Y eso no era del todo cierto, simplemente era la época de apareamiento entre los dragones, una vez que el intenso invierno llegaba a su fin, y los dragones despertaban de la invernación, después de cortejar a las dragonas, la época de apareamiento daba inicio; pero los Dragon Slayers estaban tan emparentados de manera mágica y física a ellos era de lo mas común que tomaran ciertas costumbres de los dragones y las hicieran propias.

-Cierto, Lucy Heartfilia lleva ya dos meses...- dijo la anciana mientras se recogía el cabello con un listón que llevaba en la mano. -Como sea, pasen y mejor terminemos con esto...

La anciana se hizo aun lado y dejo que sus invitados pasaran a la habitación, en ella había una pequeña cama, unas estanterías con miles de libros antiguos, una mesa yacía en el extremo sur de la habitación y a su costado una inmensa ventana que dejaba que la luz del sol entrara, iluminando la habitación, y ese color caoba que lo adornaba.

La anciana comuna señal le indico a Levy que se acostara en la cama y así lo hizo, una vez allí, la anciana se puso aun lado de ella y poso su mano en su vientre... Comenzó a hacer una leve presión, pero a la peliazul parecía que no le agradaba ya que cada vez que la mano de la mujer presionaba sobre ella, sentía una inmensa incomodidad.

-Muy bien pasa por acá- dijo la señora mientras tomaba un libro y lo abría.

-¿Qué tipo de Dragon Slayer es el padre?

La gota que se derramo del vaso...

-Padre... Osea que la enana... ¿Qué?- fue lo único que retumbó en la cabeza de Gajeel antes de caer totalmente pálido al suelo.

Levy se impacto por lo que había pasado.

-Tranquila, esto me pasa seguido querida- dijo la anciana mientras reía, tomo un garrote de acero y con el golpeo a Gajeel fuertemente en la cabeza.

-Hshdjkekwuuhrijebxbbsnakdbwkpqi- Gajeel abrió los ojos diciendo incoherencias. Ni una sola palabra solida salió de sus labios.

-¿Qué tipo de Dragon Slayer eres?- volvió a preguntar Gripphem viendo con cara de muy mala leche al tipo que se acababa de desmayar.

-Hie-hierro- dijo de manera dudosa el joven algo aturdido.

-y supongo que usted jovencita tiene una magia mas "común"...

-Escritura Solida- fue lo que susurró Levy a tono bajo.

-Entonces el producto tendrá la magia de Cazador de Dragones de Hierro mas fina que la de su padre, pero a la vez tendrá facilidad en la Magia de Escritura Solida... Estos mocosos destruirán Magnolia...- dijo la mujer antes de echarse a chillar.

-¡Que mi hijo no será como el de Natsu, SERÁ MEJOR!- dijo el moreno con tono seguro y orgulloso...

-Claro que mi hijo será mejor que el de el cabron aquel, de seguro será igu...- ¿Qué ostias le pasa a Gajeel?

Definitivamente miles de cosas estaban pasando extrañamente en la cabeza del moreno; si esto seguía así morirá antes de ver a su hijo por andar de pendejo.

-Tienes cerca de dos semanas de embarazo; a partir de ahora debes de tener cuidado, evita misiones peligrosas y toma descansos, de vez en cuando toma aire fresco, y evita el estrés pequeño ratón de biblioteca- dijo la señora Gripphem a modo de regaño.

Gajeel solo se limito a ver a la joven maga con ojos curiosos.

¿Cómo podría llevar el peso de un bebe dentro de ella? ¿Que diantres haría la enana sin poder ir de misión? ¿Qué diría Makarov al enterarse?

Ya se escribo del asco T_T  
Pero al menos intente que me saliera algo decente.  
¿Merezco review?


	2. El dragón y la princesa

**Capitulo 2: Los cambios de Levy y la protección del Dragón.**

-Si es que acaso que hay un Dios... Perdona por lo que hice estando en Lord Phantom y cargate a mi puñetera alma al carajo- dijo el pelinegro mientras dejaba azotar su cara en la mesa.

-Vamos Gajeel-kun, ya se le quitara eso a Levy- le decía Marijane mientras ponía una mano en su espalda, dande unas palmaditas de apoyo por lo que ahora pasaba el Dragon Slayer.

Había leído. Pantherlily creyó que el juicio final había llegado, el inadaptado que llevaba por compañero tomo un libro para ver si así lograba aprender algo de lo que se avecinaba.

Tantos años de estar con un dragón, aprender a pelear con fiereza, entrenar y agudizar sus sentidos, darle sabiduría. ¿Para qué? Para empezar encontrar una pareja para el, fue de la concha, todo por su jodido carácter de mierda, luego después de sufrir dos años en silencio, por culpa de una jugarreta estúpida de Lily se da cuenta que siempre estuvo enamorado de Levy; poco después el hacer oficial a todos de que eran pareja, oh si, eso jamás lo olvidara, tres días seguidos de bromas pesadas por parte de Jet y Droy mandaron el poco ego que tenia al tostacho; luego el primer beso... Estúpidos colmillos, en vez de beso, termino rompiendo el labio inferior de la peliazul con un colmillo ¡Medio gremio se va sobre el por una simple cortadura!; cuando ella se quedó a dormir en su casa y las cosas se pusieron rojas.

Definitivamente pasarían dos cosas o moriría antes de ver al monstruito que le jodería la existencia, o lo vería nacer y lo vería apalear al hijo de Natsu... Definitivamente la segunda idea le gustaba más, pero su idea se poncho casi de inmediato cuando recordó que tenia ya muy pocas joyas. No había podido ir de misión en dos semanas por el curioso estado de Levy y sus cambios de apetito. Así que se acerco al tablero de misiones y observó con mucha atención... Necesitaba algo rápido o muy sencillo, algo que no le tomara más de una semana... Y además de que la paga fuera lo suficientemente jugosa para solventar los gastos que tendría dentro de poco para la construcción de su nuevo hogar.

-Esta...- dijo el Dragon Slayer mientras arrancaba una hoja del tablero... 890,000 joyas no estarían nada mal... Después de todo, ya era un mago clase S, eso ya era un digno trabajo para él.

-¿Y ahora como diablos le hago para ir de misión sin que la enana se ponga paranoica? - al momento en que dijo eso una pequeña peliazul entro al gremio lanzando hechizos por doquier tirando a casi todos de sus lugares... La razón, mejor dicho las razones por las cuales no podían hacer nada eran...

1.- El pelinegro que estallaría porque tocaban a su pequeña.

2.- Sabían que no era la intención de Levy, simplemente que sus cambios de animo eran tan raros que solo duraría unos instantes.

3.-El par de magos que le seguían detrás eran los que se llevaban la peor parte, pero al menos hacían que la presión que empezaba a tener su pareja se redujera... ¿Cierto?

-¡Gajeel!- dijo la chica antes de irse corriendo y pegarse a la espalda del Dragon Slayrer de hierro. En esos dos dias, la maga del Guión Sólido tenía esos ataques de ira en la mañana al despertar sola, una vez que estaba en el Gremio y veía a Gajeel se le pegaba como mosca a la miel, luego usaba a Pantherlily de peluche hasta quedar dormida... Y que remedio le quedaba al Exceed, si cuando trato de separarse del "Abrazo amoroso" su compañera comenzó a llorar como si la fueran a matar, lo cual le provocó una severa golpiza por parte de su amo al hacer que llorara.

-Hola enana..- dijo Gajeel antes de darle un suave beso a la joven en sus labios. Esta de inmediato se acurrucó en su pecho y quedó dormida.

-Perfecto- fue lo que dijo para después acostarla en una de las bancas blancas y grandes del Gremio; era todo o nada iría a decirle a Marijane que se iría de misión apenas viera el momento en que Levy se durmiera de manera más profunda.

Y así lo hizo, la joven simplemente dijo "TEN CUIDADO, Y REGRESA PRONTO"

-Jet, Droy...- ¡Oh si lo que le dijo Metalicana "Nunca te tragues el orgullo aunque te estés muriendo" una enseñanza menos.- Necesito un favor...

Todos callaron... Gajeel Redfox, el temido Cazador de Dragones, estaba pidiendo un favor... Esto si que era bueno y tenían asientos de primera fila.

-¿Un favor? ¿Me pregunto de que va?- decía Jet mientras se acomodaba su camisa y una sonrisa irónica aparecía en su rostro.

-Vamos ¿Por Levy?- eso no debe de fallar ¿Verdad?.

Ambos magos se vieron a los ojos antes de decir "Cuenta"

Al saber que todo lo que había dicho aquel hombre era cierto, ambos suspiraron con resignación, aceptaron solo por su Levy; apenas había explicado todo cuando salió corriendo, era ahora o nunca, ese par se encargaría de Lily...

Una vez que había llegado a su casa tomo una bolsa y puso dentro de ella una almohada y una cobija, después se dirigió con el Herrero a ver si no tenia algo de sus intentos fallidos, para su suerte, este tenia demasiados trabajos que ya había dejado olvidados y no sabia que hacer con ellos, ademas sabia que el Dragon Slayer de Hierro pronto iría por esto, así que se adelanto y aplasto todas las piezas, y las empaco justo para él.

-Aquí tienes Gajeel - dijo el hombre mientras le entregaba la bolsa. Este solo se limito en sonreír y partir.

Por otra parte una joven maga recién despertaba de sus siesta matutina.

-Ten Levy- dijo Droy mientras le extendía un pastelillo.

-Gracias Droy- dijo la peliazul mientras tomaba el pastelillo en sus manos y sus ojos brillaron; su compañero de Gear Shadow cayó al suelo con corazones saliendo de todos lados.

-Ya veo... Entonces no me queda más que cuidar a Levy hasta que llegue el terco este- dijo el felino mientras escuchaba la explicación de Jet.

Era cierto, cada vez los gastos se hacían mas grandes y como no... Había veces en las cuales entre Lucy y Levy podían dejar sin comida a toda Magnolia, y al día siguiente no probaban ni un bocado... Pantherlily aún recordaba el día en que llego a casa y vio algo sumamente horroroso... No mejor dicho ¡Una total masacre!, todos sus kiwis... Habían sido devorados por su amiga que ahora estaba llorando en el suelo porque el sabor del kiwi era horrible.

Si era tan horrible, ¿Para qué comerse los kiwis de Pantherlily ?

El Exceed camino hasta llegar hacia la maga, la cual comía de manera despreocupada un pastelillo de fresas.

-Levy...- dijo el felino mientras levantaba su mano en señal de saludo.

-¡Lily!- gritó la peliazul mientras ponía su pastelillo aun lado de ella y tomaba en brazos al gato.

-Esto me dolerá- fue lo único que pensó el Exceed para después cerrar sus ojos y esperar el apretón de la muerte de Levy. Pero este nunca llegó, cuando abrió los ojos vio que la chica estaba frente al tablero viendo los pedidos. ¿Cuándo lo había dejado en el suelo?

-¡Vamos de misión!- grito la joven de modo alegre y entusiasmado.

¡Oh mierda! Debe de ser una broma, si Gajeel llegaba de su misión y la enana no estaba en su casa o en el Gremio, definitivamente habrían cabezas rodando por todos lados.

-Eh, Levy ¿Por que mejor no vamos de paseo por el bosque eh?- dijo Jet nervioso mientras se acomodaba su abrigo de piel demostrando su nerviosismo.

-¡No!- grito el Exceed mientras tiraba al suelo a Jet, nadie debía saber que es lo que Gajeel y el hacían en el bosque... No aún.

-Tomemos esta misión ¿Si?- dijo la peliazul mientras mostraba el pedido.

A las afueras de la ciudad, en una pequeña posada mágica, tenían un pequeño problema, uno de los elfos había invocado accidentalmente a miles de ranas que no han hecho mas que disgustar al resto de los minotauros, y fénix que en esos momentos residían allí.

-Parece sencillo, claro- dijeron los dos integrantes restantes de Gear Shadow.

-Son solo unas ranas... Y ademas esta cerca de aquí, si acaso son dos horas de viaje, y pagan muy bien- dijo la

Maga peliazul mientras se acercaba a Marijane y le mostraba la hoja, esta asintió.

Levy fue corriendo a su nuevo hogar seguida de Pantherlily. Una vez que llego se dio cuenta que algunas cosas de su novio no estaban, lo cual la desconcertó un poco, ¿Qué no se supone que el debería de estar entrenando en el bosque?

-Nee Lily ¿Y Gajeel?

El Exceed trago duro, no podía decirle que su pareja se había ido a una misión difícil sin ella o cargaría con medio gremio enojado por hacer llorar a la McGarden.

-Si, bueno, es que si esta en el bosque; pero se llevo algunas cosas para poder sorprenderte- Por Kami arranquenle la lengua al gato.

Lo bueno fue que la maga del Guión Sólido no escucho nada de lo que dijo el Exceed de otra manera si el Dragon Slayer de Hierro llegaba sin algo un gran drama se le vendría sobre él.

En menos de un tris se escucharon unos pequeños golpecillos en la puerta. La pequeña peliazul se dirigió hacia ella.

-¿Lista?

-Pasen, ya casi termino...

La chica se hizo aun lado; y ambos magos pasaron, por primera vez verían el nuevo hogar de su compañera.

Si bien recordaban el departamento en Fairy Hills era espacioso y bien iluminado, miles de libros a su alrededor y con una buena aura; en cambio este era mas grande que el anterior, no era tan iluminado, pero la cantidad de velas y lámparas que había lo compensaba, las paredes forradas de un tono chocolate... ¿Pero y los libros?, siguieron a la maga que se dirigía a un cuarto cerrado.

-Open- dijo la joven, tal parecía que algo preciado se encontraba allí atrás como para cerrar la puerta con magia, la puerta se abrió y dejo ver siete grandes estantes, los cuales estaban a reventar de libros.

¿En serio ese tipo... El que los empotró en los arboles de la plaza central, aquel que hizo de doble espía del maestro Iván, aquel que peleo con Laxus...?

¿Qué diablos le pasaba por la cabeza a él?. Le montó a Levy McGarden una habitación exclusiva sólo para su lectura. El demonio ha entrado en él...

La dama en cuestión entro y se dirigió a un librero en concreto; aquel que albergaba libros de apariencia antigua y pesada, simplemente tomo uno y lo puso en una mesa, saco su pequeño monedero y abrió la tapa.

¡¿Es una puñetera broma?!

¡Si Gajeel viera eso haría que medio bosque muriera!

Miles de joyas nacían dentro del libro.

-¿Levy por que?- dijo el gato negro sorprendido al ver eso.

-Gajeel cree que gasto todas mis joyas cuando en realidad guardo algunas Lily.

Todos comenzaron a reír, será mejor que esto no salga de ninguna boca. Una vez que Levy termino; partieron hacia el noreste de Magnolia; el lugar donde deberían de llegar seria Shipper's Bloomx, la posada mágica.

Una vez que llegaron se sorprendieron por lo que veían ante ellos.

Una silla con alas voló sobre ellos y las ventanas no paraban de cantar opera, a las campanas les salieron pies y empezaron a bailar Jazz.

-Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaghi!- grito Droy mientras caía al suelo.

Todos voltearon a verlo extrañados... ¿Por qué se cayó?

-¡Bienvenidos a esta su posaba mágica- dijo una mujer cuyo cuerpo no era 100% humano, de su cabeza salían unos cuernos de venado, y del torso hacia abajo, el cuerpo de la serpiente, sus ojos tenían pupilas rojas y la iris plateada, sus cabellos morados y mechones azules, definitivamente no habían visto a alguien así.

-Bueno, venimos a ayudar con el problema de las ranas- dijo Levy mientras miraba al suelo apenada.

-¿Que tipo de criatura mística son ustedes - pregunto la joven mientras observaba a los magos.

-Somos magos del Gremio de Fairy Tail.- dijo el gato mientras mostraba su marca del Gremio.

-Ah, humanos... Pasen- dijo la mujer mientras arrastraba su cuerpo. Caminaron por el pasillo central, el cual tenia un alfombrado color rojo cereza, y las puertas eran de color marfil con el picaporte y números dorados, pararon en el numero 78900. -Aquí el elfo Rhyderthz por error invoco las ranas y ahora molestan a una familia de minotauros, centauros y una pareja de fénix, se los agradeceríamos si pudieran arreglar esto.

Cuando la extraña mujer abrió la puerta miles de ranas salieron corriendo, ¡Esas ranas no eran normales!.

Las ranas tenían pies humanos y alados.

He aquí como se pierde la razón de las personas.

Los tres magos salieron corriendo tras las ranas.

-¡Prison!

Esa vocecilla infantil, invoco una especie de jaula diseñada para las ranas, conforme a las ranas que atrapaban las metían en esa jaula. La misión no les tomo mas de dos horas. Y después cerraron la jaula.

La dama los regreso a la recepción y les dio a cada uno de ellos dos bolsas gordas de oro y joyas. Cada quien salió contento y ayudando a Levy cargando sus paga.

-Pantherlily,tengo una idea... Vamos a comprar algunas cosas en Magnolia...

Bueno todo depende de que sea lo que quieres comprar y quien diablos lo vaya a cargar ya que Levy no puede cargar mas de diez kilos o morirá en el intento.

-¿Que comprarás Levy?- dijo el gato mientras la frente se le coloreaba de morado.

-Quiero regalarle algo a Gajeel, así que me gustaría buscar algo en el centro.

Encontrar un regalo para uno de los Dragon Slayer mas terribles y despiadados, seria una misión complicada.

-Uhm... ¿Qué le daré a Gajeel?- dijo Levy mientras apoyaba su dedo indice en su mentón dando muestras de que su pequeña cabecita de ratón de biblioteca estaba trabajando.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos al centro de herreros?, quizá allí podamos encontrar algo que nos sirva.- Dijo Pantherlily mientras se ponía en vuelo.

-Yosh, iremos- dijo Levy mientras era tomada por el gato.

**Mientras tanto en el Bosque de Arpas**

-¡Menuda mierda!- dijo Gajeel mientras bajaba la cabeza.

Definitivamente estaba cansado, y pensar en su pareja mientras pelea no es una de las mejores decisiones del Slayer, su misión consistía en encontrar una de las 12 llaves de la vida, la cual por medida de protección se había ocultado en el Bosque de Arpas, el cual estaba protegido por el manto del arcángel Arianedru, pero este había muerto en una pelea por el control del purgatorio.

Como siempre era de esperarse, las misiones doble cara le eran otorgadas a él, con el simple propósito de poder cumplirlas con éxito.

-¡Arriba!- grito un hombre encapuchado, el cual tomo del cuello al Dragón de Hierro, después lo acerco un poco a su rostro para poder verlo con mayor presición. Definitivamente este encuentro ya llevaba horas, y ninguno de los dos daba señales de querer ceder.

-Gajeel Redfox... Supongo que tu pareja Levy McGarden debe de estar preocupada por ti e implorando a MI DIOS en que regreses en una pieza...

¿Como diantres sabia el nombre de la enana?

-Espero que tu hija nazca con bien... - dijo el encapuchado poniendolo en el suelo. -Largate de la tierra de mi maestro, y no regreses, a cambio; te daré esto- dentro de una de las mangas del abrigo salió una llave plateada.

-La llave...

Los ojos de Gajeel se abrieron de par en par, y el encapuchado se quitaba su atuendo.

-¿Pero qué mierdas?- grito el Redfox, no era un hombre, siempre fue una MUJER...

Oh Dios el orgullo de este fue usado para limpiar el suelo de...

-¿Qué me ves idiota?; Si soy una maldita perra con alas, ¿Algún problema con ello?- dijo la chica con tono altanero; ¿Los ángeles podrían ser tan mal hablados como él?

El pelinegro cogió rápidamente llave y tomo sus cosas, levanto su mano y apunto hacia el ser celestial.

-¡Pelearemos de nuevo! ¡Yo ganaré!- dijo este mientras enseñaba los colmillos, la joven alada solo atinó a reírse y asentir.

-Primero busca a tu mujer, la cual no esta en casa; después dedicate a hacer bien tu trabajo de padre de una de las mejores Dragon Slayer que habrá sobre la tierra, una vez que mueras... ¡Te haré vivir un infierno en mi cielo!

A ver si el tragametales entendió de manera correcta...

1.- Levy no estaba en casa...

2.- El tendría una hija, la cual seria una poderosa Dragon Slayer como él...

Al dorito el resto...

-¿Cómo es que sabes eso?- dijo un Dragon Slayer totalmente confundido.

-Recuerda que yo veo todo desde arriba, tu mujer salió de misión, se dirige al centro de herreros, y respecto a lo de tu hija... Esa es otra fascinante historia, la cual no te la contaré... - fue lo único que dijo la arcángel mientras extendía sus majestuosas alas de par en par, pero en menos de una milésima de segundo, sus ojos mostraban una perturbación.

-Si no vas con tu mujer en menos de dos horas será asesinada por los tipos que la están siguiendo.

Eso fue todo lo que necesito Gajeel, salió disparado hacia el Centro de Herreros de Magnolia.

**Centro de herreros... ^^Magnolia^^**

-Nee Lily ¿Y si compramos algunos metales para Gajeel?

Esa idea no estaba tan mal después de todo, un buffet de diferentes metales para un tragahierro.

-Si y ademas de eso quiz...- Pantherlily no termino su oración ya que escucho algunas voces.

-¿Qué pasa Lily?- dijo la maga peliazul mie tras veía que el Exceed abría los ojos de par en par.

Este solo abrió las alas y tomo a la embarazada, alzandola por los aires.

Los ojos de la chica se cerraron con fuerza cuando sintió que estaba cayendo... Pantherlily había desmayado, alguien había lanzado un hechizo directo hacia él.

-Toquen a MI ENANA y mueren...

Todos miraron en dirección a la voz, y ahí estaba mostrando todo su poder un Dragon Slayer demasiado enojado, sus colmillos se asomaron por sus labios, y miraba directamente a la maga pelaizul que estaba en brazos de otro mago.

Definitivamente rodarían algunas cabezas en el Gremio.

Fue claro y exacto... Lo cito:

"No dejen que Levy salga del Gremio, ya que últimamente lo único que hace es meterse en problemas", pero parece que no lo tomaron en serio.

-Dame a MI MUJER- repitió de nuevo un Gajeel mas cabreado, mirar a esa mujer, madre de su hija...

La soltaron... No pudo evitarlo y corrió por ella.

Débil

Torpe

Idiota

Estorbo

Cucaracha rastrera

Destruye vidas

No merce estar con él

Eres un asco

Levy es mierda

Solo se escuchó un grito agudo, él cual esta a demasiado aferrado al sentimiento de la culpa y tristeza.

-¡Levy!- el moreno no sabia que hacer, jamás en su vida había visto a su novia de esa manera, estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas.-¿Estas bien?, ¿Te duele algo?

-Gajeel... ¿Soy un estorbo para ti?, ¿Una cucaracha?

Lo que ella había escuchado a sus espaldas durante mucho tiempo, le había afectado demasiado estaba afectado demasiado.

^*^*Flashback^*^*

-Es solo una maldita zorra que no haya a quien darselas- dijo una maga de cabellos platas

-Todas sabemos que esa estúpida es demasiado poco para un Dragon Slayer como él.- dijo otra pelinaranja

Desde que las cosas con Gajeel se habían puesto serias, era muy común ver que varias magas de otros gremios atacaran a Levy por sus acciones hacia el Dragon de Hierro, y aunque el la protegió cada vez que las cosas se ponían peor, las palabras de las jóvenes resonaban en su cabeza

~**Fin del Flashback~^^

No pudo más, la enana no daba señas de que callaría en ningún instante, así que simplemente la besó, un beso cargado de pasión, el cual la ojicafé detecto de manera inmediata callando de manera abrupta.

-Eres lo mejor en mi vida, la chica mas lista, tierna y perfecta del mundo, eres la que de ahora en adelante estará conmigo el resto de mi vida...

Los ojos de Levy se abrieron de par en par. ¿Es que acaso era mentira lo que le decía Gajeel?; Toda su vida anhelo que su "Verdadero Amor" llegara en su corcel blanco a decirle esas palabras.

El moreno metió la mano en su bolsillo, ya estaba lo sufucientemente valiente como para decir lo que ahora iba a decir...

Tomo una gran bocanada de aire y sacó una cajita de metal azulada y la abrió

-Se mi esposa...

Un anillo de aro plateado con diamantes azules a su alrededor, y adornando en el centro de la argolla un corazón de rubí.

*Se abre una puerta y sale un dinosaurio*  
-Holi a todos gracias por los reviews y espero llenar la expectativa de ustedes con mi historia.

Luni 123 ¡Gracias por leer y que te guste! 

.killer: Tomé en consideración eso, y mejoraré

LevyMcgarden12: Si, Gajeel debía de ser golpeado yaih!

Knight ice, steldark: Gracias por leer

Arehandora: ¿En serio crees eso? GRACIAS!

SUCUMBAN ANTE EL PODER DE MIS LETRITAS *RAWR*


	3. Venganza: Igneel & Metalicana

**Capitulo 3:**

**La sorpresa del siglo, dos bodas en camino; primer ataque Igneel y Metalicana piden respuestas.**

Había pasado poco mas de dos días después de que Levy había aceptado ser esposa de Gajeel y ahora la Redfox caminaba como una pequeña niña hacia su casa, mientras caminaba detrás de ella un mago con ojos iluminados.

-Metalicana... ¿Estarás orgulloso de lo que ha pasado?- dijo en voz baja el Cazador de Dragones para sus adentros.

Una vez que habían llegado a su hogar, Levy se tumbo en el sillón que estaba en el descanso de la casa, mientras el Dragon Slayer dejaba bolsas con comida y algunos trozos de metales. Pantherlily se sentó en el respaldo de aquel sofá tamaño descomunal tanto para él como para su compañera, que en este momento parecía que se estaba durmiendo.

-¿Por que no te recuestas Levy?- dijo el gato mientras su cola se comenzaba a mover.

-Ah, esperaré hasta que Gajeel venga conmigo.- respondió la joven prometida.

En la cocina, escuchando todo el parloteo y a la vez acomodando algunas cosas en la alacena estaba el moreno, por un momento, sintió una prescensia sumamente poderosa, pero apenas la había sentido, desapareció.

-Nee Gajeel, ¿Qué es la impronta de los dragones?- dijo una vocecilla chillona que estaba estancada en un libro.

-¿Qué?- Nunca en su recontra modosa vida había escuchado tales cosas... -No se de que mierdas me hablas Levy... ¿Ahora que est...- de pronto recordó esa palabra, esas palabras que su dulce enana estaba diciendo.

**Flashback**

-Oye Metalicana, ¿Tu no tienes pareja como los demás dragones?- dijo un pequeño Gajeel que estaba recostado en el suelo de aquella cueva.

-No tengo que compartir lo que siento con otro dragón, son mis sentimientos...- dijo cierto dragón plateado mientras respondía secamente la pregunta de su "hijo".

-¿Pero por qué no?, ¿Sabias que un dragón de agua y otro de la nieve tendrán un pequeño dragón?- dijo el pequeño niño mientras se sentaba en el suelo y se levantaba a buscar algo de metal, definitivamente había comido poco.

-Existe algo llamado la impronta del dragón- comenzó a decir con voz grave -Escuchame Gajeel que esto será lo que te pasará cuando el tiempo llegue...

El jóven aprendiz de Dragon Slayer, al escuchar esto, corrió a sentarse frente a su maestro.

-Esto consiste en encontrar a tu pareja ideal, la cual sabes que te acompañará, y te amará.- fue lo ultimo que dijo aquel dragón plateado mientras cerraba sus grandes ojos.

Eso hizo pensar demasiado al pequeño hijo adoptivo del dragón.

-¡Entonces yo encontraré a mi pareja!

Apenas dijo esto el pequeño cayó rendido al torso frío de Metalicana.

**Fin del Flashback**

-Ahora que lo dices... Recuerdo algo de eso, que hace mucho tiempo hable con Metalicana

-¿En serio?- dijo la pequeña maga mientras se sentaba en el sillón, tal ves, sólo esta vez podría sacarle algo de información a Gajeel.

-¿Cómo te lo explicaré enana?- dijo el Redfox mientras posaba su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de la menor.- Verás, cuando un dragón realiza una impronta, significa que ha encontrado a la persona ideal para él, su otra mitad, es decir, como tus cursis libros dirían "El verdadero amor", cuando encuentren ello, encontrarán su propia felicidad.

La pequeña maga se quedo seria, pensando todo lo que el Dragon Slayer le había dicho con anterioridad.

-¿Cómo es Metalicana?

Esa pregunta heló totalmente el ambiente. Pantherlily tambien quería saber quien fue el dragón que crió a Gajeel, es decir, quien lo soportaría y le enseñaría a pelear, además de eso le debió de haber guiado en la mayoría de los aspectos de la vida a cierto pelinegro, el cual, era un idiota, terco, necio, pendejo, cabrón... En fin la lista se haría mas larga, pero lo que sorprendía de el era que tenia una gran capacidad de reflexión y era profundamente sabio en algunos temas.

-¿Y por que de pronto nace esa curiosidad Levy?- dijo el moreno mientras sus ojos carmesí se clavaban en sus ojos chocolate.

-Lo que pasa es que he estado buscando información sobre él, pero ningún libro me lo ha mencionado, solo me pude dar cuenta en un párrafo en el cual hablaba de él y de otra dragona, pero de ahí en más...- la voz de la maga se fue apagando provocando que al final saliera un suspiro.

-¿Otra dragona?- eso debía de ser una maldita broma verdad... Metalicana era un dragón agresivo, egoísta, en fin Gajeel era como la versión humana de Metalicana.

-Si, la dragona recibía el nombre de Silver, pero fue asesinada por una pareja de magos- dijo la peliazul mientras veía el suelo con tristeza.

Levy esperaba no ser descubierta, realmente la información la había obtenido de una Dragon Slayer de nombre Silica, la cual fue alumna de Silver, ella había contado que cuando su maestra fue asesinada, Metalicana se había hecho cargo del hijo de aquellos magos.

-Metalicana se podría decir que es como yo- dijo con desgana el mago mientras se sentaba al lado de su prometida y la atraía a su regazo.- El es grande, poderoso, su gran cabeza esta diseñada para soportar los peores golpes y su descomunal cuerpo puede dar las mejores batallas, es muy listo en los combates, y lo mejor era su color de escamas... Eran totalmente plateadas y perfectas.

Gajeel miro por la ventana y vió ese cielo que ahora era negro.

-Lo extrañas Gajeel...

Por un momento Levy cerró sus ojos para descansar, pero lo que comenzó a escuchar no era nada bueno.

-Así que tu eres la pareja que mi hijo tomo ¿Eh?- dijo una voz burlona en la cabeza de Levy, lo cual provocó que esta abriera los ojos en par.

-Vaya, vaya... No tiene mal gusto, aunque estas algo plana mujer

-¿A quién le dices plana?- dijo una maga molesta mientras su aura negra hacia aparición.

-¿A quién le hablas Levy?- dijo Lily mientras se ponía de pie.

-Plana y loca... Que gustos tiene Gajeel...

Oh si, lo que faltaba.

-¡¿A quien le dices loca?!- gritó una maga del Solid script mientras se levantaba del sillón mientras la palabra plana y loca aparecían detrás de ella, la magia de la chica se disparaba sin control, lo cual hacia que los pensamientos de ella se materializaran en palabras.

Gajeel salió disparado cuando vio que la enana salió corriendo sin rumbo definido.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Los ojos del Dragon Slayer se abrieron de par en par, lo que estaba en el cielo volando pero molestado a su enana...

-¡Metalicana!- Grito el mago a todo pulmón. Pantherlily no cabía en su asombro. ¿Un dragón? ¿Qué hace en Magnolia?.

-¡Tu eres el que me ha estado jodiendo toda la tarde!- grito Levy mientras la palabra FIRE aparecía frente a ella.

-Jaja... Cierto, pero es divertido, eres una humana muy pequeña- dijo Metalicana mientras empezaba a descender en el parque principal de la ciudad.- Parece que el idiota de Gajeel no tiene tan malos gustos...Enana.

Eso es todo...

-¡FIRE!- la palabra salió directo a la cabeza de Metalicana. Pero este ni se inmuto cuando la palabra llegó, solamente vió con indiferencia a la pequeña maga que estaba frente a él.

-¿Y qué se supone que me debió de haber pasado?- preguntó aquel enorme dragón platinado que estaba frente a ella.

-¡¿En serio?!, eres igual de gilipollas que Gajeel...- dijo la maga mientras se sentaba en el suelo derrotada.

-¿Y quien crees que le enseño todo lo que sabe?

La mente de Levy se puso en blanco...

¿Ese no puede ser él o si?

-¡¿Oye Metalicana dónde ostias estabas?!- preguntó un mago totalmente enojado mientras se posaba detrás de Levy.

-¿Y a ti que te importa mocoso?- le respondió el dragón con desgana mientras miraba a los ojos a su alumno.

-Vaya... Aún sigues teniendo tu carac...

No termino la frase, la cola del dragón se levantó y se fue directo a Levy, estampandola contra el tronco de un árbol, cuando el cuerpo de la enana toco la madera, vigas de hierro la atraparon, empotrandola a este.

Gajeel no perdió el tiempo y corrió hacia su prometida, Metalicana abrió las alas y se marchó.

-Tetsuryuu no hokou- el aliento de hierro del Dragon Slayer salió disparado justamente a donde el quería, las vigas que mantenían cautiva a Levy.

El aliento al chocar con el hierro provocaron se rasgaran y soltaran a quien estaba tras ellas.

La ojicafé antes de tocar el suelo, fue atrapada por el ojirojo este, la tomó con sutileza entre sus brazos y la llevó directo al gremio, quizás un poco de ayuda de allí, y unos cuantos golpes...

-Enana despierta- decía un Gajeel desesperado mientras corría en directo al Gremio.

Una vez que llegó, abrió la puerta de un solo movimiento y todos voltearon a verlo.

-¡Levy!- gritaron algunos magos, y Marijane salió corriendo a la sala de cuidados, Gajeel corrió de nueva cuenta, una vez que estuvieron ahí, la joven peliblanca comenzó a revisar a la maga del Guión Sólido.

-Esta bien Gajeel, no te preocupes... Le diré a Lucy que traiga a la señora Gripphem para que también la revise.

El moreno se limitó a asentir con su cabeza.

¿Por qué hizo eso Metalicana? ¿Es que acaso quería quitarle su felicidad?

-¡Maldito idiota!- gritó Lucy mientras le metía una cachetada al mago que estaba allí.

-Espere señorita Lucy- dijo Pantherlily mientras caminaba a la camilla donde estaba su compañera.- La culpa no es del amo Gajeel, fue Metalicana quien lo hizo, nos sorprendió con la guardia baja.

Todos los que estaban allí se petrificaron al escuchar el nombre del dragón.

La ventana principal de la sala de cuidados fue rota por una mano enorme, la cual tomó a Lucy.

-¡ Kyaaaaaaa ...

Gajeel corrió a la ventana.

-¡Lucy!- gritó un hombre de cabello rosa que iba llegando al Gremio.

Un rugido de dragón.

Heartfilia ya estaba en el suelo tirada, el dragón se había encargado de hacer de que ella se convirtiera en un lindo tapete extra al suelo.

¿Qué diablos traen los dragones?

-¡Lucy despierta!- gritaba Natsu terriblemente asustado, su novia no despertaba y la respiración entrecortada hacia que la situación se complicara cada vez más.

•**Bosque del Cerezo Muerto•**

-Oye hermana...- dijo un elfo que estaba sentado en la rama de un Sauce llorón.

-¿Qué quieres Gillpris?- dijo la elfa mayor mientras levantaba la vista hacia este.

-Los dragones marchan al mundo humano con temor...- los ojos de Gillpris apuntaban hacia el cielo.

Con el dragón de las estrellas que acababa de pasar ya eran siete los dragones que pasaban por la brecha.

-Lo se, lo que me extraña es que Metalicana e Igneel fueron los primeros que abandonaron este lugar.- dijo la elfo mientras se acomodaba los mechones rosas detrás de la oreja.

-¿Crees que estén molestos?

-¿Pero de ser así, con quien lo estarían hermano?

-¡Ya se!, convoca a una reunión de arcángeles o bien investiga anomalías con las llaves de la vida.- dijo el pequeño elfo mientras bajaba del árbol y se acercaba al río mas cercano.

La mayor tocó el agua con el fino roce de sus dedos y este inmediatamente se hizo espejo, mostrando cada una de las llaves.

*Llave de la vida

*Llave de la verdad

*Llave de la esperanza

*Llave de la tragedia

*Llave de la discordia

*Llave de la pureza

*Llave de la virtud

*Llave de la sangre

*Llave del alma

*Llave del purgatorio

*Llave puerta al infierno

-Falta una llave...

*Llave puerta al cielo...

-Entonces Loretto, significa que Elizabeth ha cedido la llave al mundo humano.- dijo el pequeño mientras observaba a su hermana.

*^^Magnolia^^*

-Ambas están bien, no deben de preocuparse- dijo la vieja Gripphem mientras observaba a sus pacientes.- El vientre de Lucy comenzara a crecer cada vez más, mientras que el del ratoncillo de bibliotecas ya no tarda hincharse.

Así que ya serían dos meses de embarazo por parte de Levy y tres por parte de Lucy. Si, la señora Gripphem se había equivocado con Levy, su embarazo había comenzado en septiembre y el de Lucy en Agosto, justamente en temporada de verano, cuando todos los animales míticos comienzan con el apareamiento.

-Sin embargo los golpes que recibieron fueron totalmente absorbidos por parte de las criaturas que llevan dentro- dijo la anciana mientras se asomaba por la ventana.

-¿Qué?- dijeron Gajeel y Natsu al mismo tiempo.

-No debería de sorprenderles que la clase de criaturas que llevan ellas dentro, ya puedan usar la magia. Bueno par de idiotas futuros padres yo tengo cosas por hacer- dijo la anciana mientras se acomodaba sus lentes y salía de la habitación.

De la nada se dejó escuchar el sonido de algunas arpas y campanas. Lo cual hizo que los presentes se pusieran a la defensiva.

Ese olor le era familiar.

-Vaya, vaya... Con que aquí estabas ¿Eh?

-Tú... En este momento no puedo pelear- le reprochó el Dragon Slayer a la

Arcángel que traía detrás.

-¿Y quién quiere pelear? Solo vengo por las almas de las que tengo enfrente.

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente.

-¿Al-almas?- el asombro de Salamander era enorme.

-Verán, hay ciertas reglas para pasar al cielo, si el alma es pura en su extención, se vigila el camino que esta transitará, pero ellas llevan dentro de si otro ser, lo cual da un vuelco diferente y ¡Veme aquí!- dijo la arcángel mientras se apuntaba a si misma y sus alas se abrían. -Claro a menos que acepten un generoso trato de mi parte...

-¿Qué pides a cambio?- dijo Gajeel mientras observaba a la chica.

-Recuerdas la llave que buscabas... Hay otras once más perdidas por Magnolia. Si las encuentras, te dejo en paz con tu familia, pero si no aceptas Levy McGarden y Lucy Heartfilia... Al igual que Rosetta Redfox y Marko Dragneel irán al purgatorio con condenas casi deplorables.

No quedaba de otra, ambos Cazadorss sabían que no durarían nada sin sus mujeres. Por primera vez en la vida se sentían completos y correspondidos, no estaban solos y tenían a quien amar, y también eran amados.

-Aceptamos pero debes dejarlas vivir- dijo un Dragon Slayer del fuego.

-Yo cumplo mi palabra... Una vez que las 12 llaves estén, se incrustarán mas adelante en sus respectivos contenedores vivientes y blah, blah ha saben...- decía la alada mientras explicaba su sermón moviendo las manos de un lado a otro.

De los ojos del ángel comenzaron a brotar lágrimas, esta las recogió con la punta de sus dedos y pusó una en cada labio de las jóvenes que ahora estaban en la cama.

-Sin más por el momento, la tercera arcángel de las puertas del cielo se retira, por cierto Gajeel mi nombre es Elizabeth... Elizabeth Redfox.

¿Escuchó bien? ¿Redfox?.

La chica desapareció en medio de una estela de luz, dejando solo unas cuantas plumas flotando en la habitación.

Esa tía no podía ser una Redfox, es decir su cabello era castaño claro, sus ojos eran lilas, su piel blanca marfil.

¿Acaso había fumado marihuana?¿Por qué decía que era una Redfox?

La maga del Guión Sólido se sentó como resorte en la cama y se talló los ojos con mucha pereza.

-¿Enana te encuentras bien?- preguntó el moreno mientras se acercaba rápidamente a su prometida.

-Gajeel... Si.

No pudo evitarlo, posó su mano en la cabeza de su prometida y alborotó más aquellos cabellos.

-Gajeel...

No pudo evitarlo, de manera instintiva, volteo a ver a Levy, la cual parecía tomate.

-T-te amo...- las palabras de la ojicafé salieron disparadas de su boca de manera atropellada. Su compañero no lo pudo evitar y le plantó un beso en sus labios.

~*Jardín Celestíal Pedestal del Cielo~*

La joven arcángel estaba en un rincón escondida entre los arboles de cerezo, como regla, no podía llorar, eso era un pecado.

-Padre... Espero que tu logres terminar el trabajo que a mi me fue encomendado...

Más lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, pero estas se tiñeron de rojo.

-Padre me dolió mentirte...- El cabello de Elizabeth comezó a teñirse de negro, sus pupilas se pusieron color carmín.- No sabes cuanta envidia me da de no poder vivir contigo y con mamá... Pero será Rosetta, siempre fué y será ella.

La arcángel no pudo más, así que se abrazó a si misma.

Para poder darle mayor fuerza a su padre y salvar a su familia decidió sacrificar su futura vida, pero en esos momentos del partido, eso ya le pesaba bastante.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde su muerte?, ¿Cuándo fue el último beso que le regalaron sus padres antes de irse de misión?.

*^^Magnolia*^^

Ya habían pasado tres días desde el accidente de los dragones, el Gremio seguía igual que siempre, sillas volando, Gray y Natsu peleando, Cana tomando hasta quedar totalmente borracha, Lucy y Levy hablando.

-Lucy, Levy... Tengo una idea- dijo cierta pelirroja que llevaba en su mano un pastel de fresas.

-¿Que tienes en mente Erza?- preguntó la Heartfilia mientras la volteaba a ver.

-Vamos a ver vestidos de novia.

-¿Y para que si Natsu no me ha pedido matrimonio?- decía la maga estelar mientras su cabeza caía en peso libre directo a la barra.

-Pero no es lo mismo con Levy...- decía Erza mientras levantaba la mano de Levy y mostraba el anillo de compromiso.

-¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeee?- gritó la chica a todo pulmón.-¡Gajeeeeeeel!

Y hablando del rey de Roma... El pendejo se asoma.

Llegaba de comprar algunos dulces para Levy un Gajeel totalmente tranquilo, hasta que una Lucy embarazada decidió barrer el suelo con él.

Lo único que pudo ver fue a la rubia acercándose lentamente a él y un golpe en su abdomen, lo demás estaba difuso.

-Gajeel- dijo Levy corriendo, cuando llegó al lado del Redfox, se inclinó hacia él y levantó su cabeza. -¿Estas bien?

¿Qué si esta bien?

¿Levy estas jugando?

¡Una embarazada apaleó a tu prometido!

-Mi ego...- fue lo único que dijo el moreno mientras su frente se coloreaba de negro y un aura purpúrea con las letras IDIOTA hacían su aparición.

-¡Natsu tu deberías de aprender del idiota tragametales!

-Lucy ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Y ahí frente a la embarazada que ya cargaba en su vientre a un pequeño Dragon Slayer de 3 meses, estaba Natsu Dragneel con una rodilla en el suelo, y su mano derecha sosteniendo la mano de su "Futura esposa".

Lucy comenzó a temblar, aún no cabía en su asombro.

-¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

*^^Montaña Sol de Venus*^^

-No murieron Metalicana

-¿Y a mi que me dices Igneel?

-El nivel de poder mágico de Magnolia se esta incrementando por el poder que llevan esas mocosas dentro.

-¿Pero digame que hará? ¡Oh gran Rey Dragón del Fuego!- dijo Metalicana con mucha ironía.

-Si no te lo tomas en serio, más dragones vendrán a comer la fuente de este poder.

-Igneel... Natsu, Wendy, Laxus y Gajeel están allí... ¿De que te preocupas?

-Silica, Electra, Kennyth, Karenina, Gold y Kowabi vienen directo a Magnolia.

**Holi, holi, espero que todos se encuentren bien, bueno me gustaría darles un pequeño piquesito de lo que pasará mas adelante.**

**-Sting vs. Natsu**

**-Rogue enamorado**

**-Pelea entre dos grandes titanes de la magia**

**-Los 12 ángeles del cielo**

**-Muerte de dos Slayers**

**POR CIERTO ¿Qué les parece si meto a sus parejas favoritas? (Además del Gajeel/Levy y del Natsu/Lucy), díganme cuáles parejas pongo y los complaceré.**

**Cha-Chan! Gracias por los reviews**

**Franny-chan: Si no sufre Gajeel, esto no vale la pena y si Levy siempre debe de joder a su prometido.**

**Elie07: Supongo que todos los Slayers deben de tener fans, simplemente por ser poderosos xD**

**Ana: ¡Gracias!**

**anazoy23: Si, jaja te dejo en la intriga, bueno solo di una breve explicación de lo que paso con Elizabeth Redfox, pero la verdad sale más adelante. Eres inmortal igual que yo ¡Rawr!**

**LaylaRedfox: Thank you.**

**Yuugiri: Claro, hare lo que sea necesario, quizás narre dos o tres capítulos de cada mes, incluyendo las penosas citas medicas de Gripphem.**

**Steldark: Desde el primer capítulo me dejas review, OwO me siento importante… Y si, haré que la espera valga la pena.**

**Rmaldy10: Me alegra que te guste el fic**

**LaBev713: Haré que la vida de Gajeel se haga de cuadritos mientras espera a su futura hija.**

**Arehandora: Siempre me inspiro en la noche, así que estoy despierta hasta como las dos o tres de la mañana, y ahí es cuando mis dedos se ponen mágico y escribo los capítulos, por eso actualizo rápido.**


	4. Operación: Vestido de Novia

_**Capitulo 4: Operación: Vestido de Novia.**_

La noche era demasiado lluviosa, la pareja Redfox ya estaba en la cama, por fin descansando, la mano derecha de Gajeel se posaba en el vientre de su prometida, mientras la izquierda la usaba para tener cerca a su pareja.

Mientras Gajeel soñaba con un mundo perfecto de metales deliciosos para comer, Levy imaginaba un montón de libros por leer.

-N-no tengo miedo...- decía aquel Exceed negro mientras se aferraba a las cobijas.

Cierta maga de cabellos azules se sentó en la cama al escuchar unos cuchicheos.

-¿Uh?... Lily...

La chica se puso de pie y se acercó hasta el mueble donde descansaba Pantherlily. Una vez que estuvo frente a él, lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo atrajo hacia su pecho.

-Le-Levy...- el gato debe de admitirlo, estaba sumamente sonrojado, que su compañera lo tomara entre sus brazos y lo dejara dormir a su lado, con la simple intención de hacerlo sentir mejor. Levy camino lentamente hasta la cama y se acostó de lado, dándole la espalda a su prometido, tomo su brazo y lo puso sobre su abdomen, después con sus brazos libres, tomo a Pantherlily y lo acostó a su lado.

-Descansa... Lily.

*A la mañana siguiente*

•**Sueños de Gajeel•**

Levy estaba acostada en una cama descomunal, los edredones rosados estaban sobre ella, algunos estaban manchados de sangre. Sus ansias eran demasiado grandes, tenia que entrar, de otra manera desobedecería las ordenes de Gripphem.

Se escuchó el llorar de un pequeño.

-Puedes pasar- dijo la señora mientras abandonaba la sala de partos.

Por fin después de nueve meses podría ver a esa criatura que estaba dentro de su ahora esposa.

Se acerco lentamente, tratando de no hacer ruido, ya que su amada por ahora descansaba, el trabajo de dar a luz la había dejado totalmente exhausta. Dio pasos suaves y cuando por fin llegó al lado de ella para ver a la criatura.

-¡¿Pero que coño es esto?!

•_**Cruda realidad de Gajeel•**_

-¡Estúpido gato!

Sabia porque en vez de imaginar la cara de su futuro hijo, vio a Pantherlily envuelto en sabanas blancas.

Sabía que estaba en la cama, su olor lo delataba, así que lo tomó del pelaje.

-¡Soy inocente!- atinó a decir el Exceed gritando histéricamente, lo cual hizo que Levy se levantara asustada y viera la escena.

-¡Callate!- arrojó al gato negro, este atravesó la puerta del cuarto, llegando directamente al descanso.

-¡Lily!- grito asustada la joven de mechones azules...-¡Estúpido Gajeel!- la maga tiró a su prometido de la cama con un golpe. Fue corriendo hacia el Exceed, el cual tenia los ojos en blanco y no paraba de repetir "PIEDAD".

-¿Por que me golpeas?- dijo el moreno mientras se tocaba el rostro, revisando que este no se encontrara deformado por el golpe.

-¡Lanzaste a Lily de la habitación!

Levy tomó al gato entre sus brazos y se lo llevo a su estudio. El mayor la siguió, pero cuando estuvo a nada de entrar, la puerta se cerró, y un hechizo de runas apareció frente a él. Parece que el día de hoy Levy se levanto de un detestable humor. Se limitó en tocar la puerta, pero no tuvo ningún resultado.

-Iré a pedirle ayuda a Freed, el podrá quitar esto.

Apenas susurró y se dió una ducha, se colocó su ropa y salió directo al Gremio. Pero la verdad fue que jamás le cruzó por la cabeza lo que haría Levy. Esta al no escuchar ningún ruido, supuso que Gajeel ya había partido a pedir ayuda, así que tomó un baño y se arregló, tenía una cita con Erza, Juvia y Lucy, su prometido no interferiría en esto.

-Vamos Lily- dijo la maga alegre mientras abría la puerta de la casa.

-¿Y qué pasará cuando llegue Gajeel?- preguntó el Exceed mientras se llevaba un kiwi a la boca.

-He dicho "Vamos Lily"- recalcó con voz macabra y molesta la pequeña mientras de su cuerpo emanaba un aura oscura.

-Claro...- dijo el gato mientras se ponía blanco. El sabía que era mas peligroso una Levy enojada y embarazada que Gajeel molesto.

Ambos partieron al oeste de Magnolia, la cita consistía en ver vestidos de novia.

•**Casa de Gajeel•**

-Gajeel pero aquí no hay nada- dijo Freed mientras se rascaba tras su cabeza.

-¡Claro que si!, ¡No puedo entrar!- reclamo el mago mientras la vena de la sien se le hinchaba.

Freed tocó el picaporte de la puerta y lo giró, abriendo por completo el estudio.

No pudo evitarlo cayó directamente al suelo, el peliverde entró a la habitación y vió una nota, fue inevitable no poder comenzar a reír, el Redfox no entendía lo que pasaba así que le quitó la dichosa nota y la leyó.

"Idiota me voy de paseo con Lily, por cierto, ¿Podemos comer después un pastel de chocolate?."

Cerró la mano en un puño, estaba molesto, definitivamente esta vez no se salvaría.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo... Creo que saldría con Lucy a ver vestidos o algo así- dijo el invitado de aquella casa mientras se daba la vuelta, dispuesto a ir de nuevo con Laxus.

Y no perdió nada de tiempo, siguiendo su olfato, fue tras la enana.

.

.

.

.

-Pobre Lily- dijo Erza mientras veía la escena un poco extraña.

De todos los magos de Fairy Tail, Levy McGarden era conocida por ser la más amable y tierna de todos, pero en esos momentos parecía que llevaba un demonio dentro.

Llevaba en contra de su voluntad a Pantherlily, el cual era transportado de manera poco honorable para un fuerte soldado como él, su propia cola era usada como correa, y la futura señora Redfox jalaba de ella, haciendo que el gato clavara las uñas al suelo.

-Esta es la primera tienda- dijo Juvia mientras paraba en seco.- Juvia cree que de toda Magnolia, este es el lugar mas hermoso con vestidos de novia.

Se podía apreciar en el aparador un modelo sencillo, la parte del corsé era en forma de corazón y la falda era de corte redondo, la tela chiffón con la cual estaba hecha la parte inferior hacia que luciera espectacular, y las aplicaciones de pedrería eran de cuarzo blanco y azul.

No pudieron perder más el tiempo, definitivamente debían de entrar.

Gajeel pronto llegó a la misma tienda que las chicas y se quedó impactado al ver a su prometida con un vestido de novia que solo iba ajustado a su busto, el resto caía de forma libre, dándole más espacio para respirar, de pronto llegó una mujer y le colocó una pequeña tiara con flores de cristal y le extendió un ramo de rosas rojas.

-Levy...- dijo en un suave susurro, el cual fue escuchado por el Exceed negro, al cual le brillaron los ojos.

-Gajeel sálvame- pensó en fanático vicioso del kiwi, pero...-¡Maldito dejamorir!

Se alejó de la tienda, dejándolo con un montón de mujeres que se iban a casar y ahora grito...

-Levy te ves hermosa- dijo el gato mientras observaba a su compañera.

Un vestido de los miles que se había probado era el indicado para ella.

Solo era ajustado del busto, eso significaba que cuando la pancita creciera un poco más no estorbaría, el resto del vestido caía, estaba lleno de brillos y piedritas, la encargada le había dado una flor roja de cristal y un ramo de rosas blancas y rojas.

La peliazul no lo pudo evitar, se puso a llorar de la emoción, al igual que Lucy, su vestido de novia era hermoso, este dejaba ver su abdomen ya un poquito crecido, el vestido era de corte sirena, pero cómodo.

-Le diré de esto a Gajeel- pensó el guerrero gatuno mientras se ponía de pie para animar a su amiga.

Gajeel caminaba sin rumbo fijo, pero paso frente a una iglesia, y la cabeza no lo dejo pensar dos veces. Arreglaría de una vez la fecha de la boda.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire e ingresó en el recinto.

Las chicas ya caminaban directo a un restaurante, no todas habían tenido la suerte de pelear con su novio o prometido, perdón, comer algo delicioso en la mañana. Todas tomaron asiento.

Juvia, Lucy, Erza, Levy y Pantherlily tomaron las cartas que les llevó la mesera.

-¿Cuál es su pedido?- dijo la chica mientras saca a su pequeña libreta para tomar las ordenes.

-Juvia quiere una pieza de tarta de manzana y café.

-Yo tomare un pastel de fresas- dijo la pelirroja.

-Yo un sandwich- dijo la rubia, pero siguió viendo la carta.- Y una rebanada de pastel de cerezas y un té

-Yo quiero kiwi- dijo el Exceed mientras levantaba su esponjosa patita derecha al cielo.

-¿Y usted señorita?- le preguntó mostrando una sonrisa la mesera.

Jojo, mas le valía a esta chica tener una correcta escritura y veloz.

-Quiero un sandwich de pollo, un bistec termino medio, ah si, un pescado al vapor, chuleta de cerdo, una malteada de vainilla, un pay de queso y un pastel de moras.

Todas las chicas vieron a Levy con asombro, excepto el Exceed que ya sabia que mañana Levy estaría en casa con Gajeel por comer demasiado.

-Me perdí después de la chuleta de cerdo...- dijo la joven de la libreta demasiado apenada por su error.

-Una malteada de vainilla y de poste pay de queso y pastel de moras.- repitió la ojicafé con una amplia sonrisa.

-Muy bien traeré ordenes conforme salgan, sin más, paso a retirarme.

La comida comezó a llegar, primero los platos de Juvia y Lily.

La tarta de manzana y el café eran deliciosos, los kiwis seguían igual de dulces, el plato de Lucy, su sandwich llegó junto con el de Levy, seguido de un pastel de fresas, depués las chuletas, el té de Lucy, la malteada de vainilla, la rebanada de pay de queso y...

-¡Yo pedí un pay entero de queso no una rebanada!- gritó en forma de puchero Levy.

Sin más accedieron a darle el pay entero a Levy y después se despidieron del hermoso pastel de moras. Cuando llegó la hora de pagar la cuenta, la maga del Solid Script tuvo que pagar mas de la mitad de la cuenta por la gran cantidad de comida ingerida por ella.

Caminaron directo a una tienda de ropa, entraron a ver vestidos casuales, quizás podría encontrar algo para impresionar a Gajeel, después de buscar y buscar, y con un poco de ayuda de Pantherlily encontró un vestido rojo descubierto de la parte superior, le llegaba un poco más allá de las rodillas y se colocó unos zapatitos de suelo, compró un hermoso broche, el cual tenia forma de dragón. Juvia compró un vestido morado ceñido a su cuerpo para mostrar a su Gray-sama, Lucy tardo en encontrar un vestido color rosa que llegaba a la mitad de su pierna y era de tirantes, bajo su busto tenía una cintila con moño, Erza se compró un vestido negro, llegaba a la mitad del muslo y la parte inferior era esponjosa.

Una vez terminadas las compras, era poco más de media tarde, así que todas se despidieron y se fueron a sus respectivos hogares.

Camino a casa Levy decidió pasar por la biblioteca, y sintió la impetuosa necesidad de entrar.

-¿Pasa algo Levy?- preguntó el gato mientras veía el rostro de su amiga.

-Es que solo sentí la necesidad de venir- respondió la chica mientras observaba a todos lados, pero no había nadie en lo absoluto, así que se dió la media vuelta y se alejó.

Justamente donde estaba la señorita Redfox de pie, una sombra comenzó a emerger y a tomar forma propia, un joven de cabellos negros y pupilas rojas estaba totalmente apenado, anonado por lo que acababa de ver.

-Nee Rogue ¿Qué te pasa?.

Preguntó un gato verde con disfraz de rana rosa. Este solo se limitó a dejar salir una tímida sonrisa y a murmurar...

" Levy, su nombre es Levy".

Gajeel ya había regresado a casa, sabia que su prometida pronto llegaría, así que dejó el pastel de chocolate en la mesa y se sentó en el sillón.

-Mierda, quien diría que construir tu propia casa fuera tan dificil- dijo el pelinegro mientras ponía las manos detrás de su cabeza. Cuando se entero que Levy estaba embarazada, decidió hacer su propio hogar, en algún lugar tranquilo y sin tantas personas a su alrededor y llegó a la conclusión de hacerla en el bosque, no tan lejos de la futura casa de Salamander. Su instinto de dragón le pedía a gritos que el nuevo hogar de su familia, fuera lejos de la sociedad, para que los instintos de los niños se desarrollaran tanto como los de él.

-¿Cómo será el pequeño monstruito que tenderemos?- se preguntó a si mismo el ojisangre mientras una mano se posaba en su mentón.

Comenzó a imaginar a un pequeño niño con cabello azul, pero este estaba despeinado, unos ojos color rojo, dientes afilados, y era un Dragon Slayer como él.

Sin duda alguna, imaginar eso le era demasiado perfecto, pensar un futuro feliz, mejor aún, ¿Por qué no tener tres hijos?.

Mientras tanto en una biblioteca no tan lejos de la casa de los Redfox, un Dragon Slayer de tercera generación, aún no podía quitarse el intenso sonrojo de su rostro.

-Rogue desde que llegó esa chica a la biblioteca, no has dicho nada, ¿Qué te pasa? - pregunto Frosh mientras se ponía las manos en su gorrito de rana.

-Nadie antes había sentido mi sombra tocar la suya...- dijo el pelinegro mientras una mano se posaba en su mejilla- ella no ignoró cuando le hable a su sombra...

-Frosh cree que te has enamorado- dijo la ranita Exceed mientras juntaba sus patitas y comenzaba a brincar.

Su compañero había dado en el clavo.

-Levy, deberías de tener cuidado, además ya es un poco tarde como para que estemos fuera de casa, soy responsable de ti, así que vamos- dijo Pantherlily mientras abría sus alas y volaba a casa con Levy siguiendole.

Cuando llegaron a su hogar vieron que Gajeel estaba dormido en el sillón y en la mesa que descansaba a en la cocina, el pastel de chocolate aguardaba ser comido.

Así que la ojicafé ni perdió el tiempo y caminó hasta su pareja y lo besó en los labios. Ya no podía negarlo, ese pastel de chocolate la llamaba a gritos.

"Comeme... Pruebame Levy... Soy un delicioso pastel heho para ti"

-¡Kyaaaaaaaa!

-¿Pero que...- El moreno se levantó asustado por los grititos infantiles pero no se percató que frente a el estaba su compañero gatuno, le piso la cola y cayó directo al suelo, aplastando con su cuerpo al Exceed.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó una chica, la cual llevaba en su mano un plato con pastel de chocolate.

-Ya llegaste...- dijo el hombre que estaba tirado en el suelo, y solo había levantado su cabeza para poder observar a su amada.

-Si, y Lily...- se rascó la cabeza. -¿Y Lily?

Alguien bajo Gajeel emitía una serie de sonidos casi inaudibles, Levy se acercó a su prometido y le dió la mano para levantarse. Este se levantó como resorte.

-Salven-salva...

El Exceed que estaba abajo, ahora parecía un lindo pequeño tapete del suelo, estaba totalmente plano al suelo.

-Levántate- dijo con voz seria el mayor.

Como pudo se despegó del suelo donde estaba y reclamó.

-Un idiota de un metro ochenta, que pesa más de cien kilos y tragametal me cayó encima, ¡Agradece que vivo!.

-¡Deja de quejarte gato idiota!

-¡¿A quién le dices idiota?!

Le escena era observada por la devoradorapasteles de Levy, ya estaba sentada en el sillón y ahora reía por las peleas entre esos dos. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que su compañera en vez de regañarlos, se extrañaron, esta sonreía alegre a lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos.

Pantherlily tomaba con sus patitas al cabello de Gajeel y este tiraba de su cola para quitarselo de encima. Después de unos cuantos arañazos y mordidas, la pelea acabó.

Muy cansado el pelinegro se sentó en el sofá y apoyó su cabeza en las piernas de Levy, sin embargo el Exceed lo imitó y él se acostó sobre la cabeza de su amiga. Esta no pudo evitar sonrojarse, su nueva familia de verdad la amaba.

•**Casa de la familia Heartfilia•**

-¡Natsu!- gritó la rubia asustada, su pareja estaba en el suelo con apariencia de muerto.

-Lu...Lucy- dijo el Dragneel en palabras entrecortadas.

-Natsu... ¿Qué ha pasado?- la chica esta confundida, asustada.

-Happy... La comida.

¿La comida? ¿Qué tiene la comida?

-No hay comida...

¿Qué?

¿QUÉ NO HAY COMIDA?

Lo dejó en el suelo molesta, la comida estaba en la nevera, como siempre, inclusive se tomó la molestia de dejar algunos platillos listos, solo era cuestión de sacar los malditos platos y comer.

-Nee Lucy ¿Cómo esta el bebé?- preguntó el gato azul mientras comía un pescado.

-Ah, Happy, los dos estamos bien- respondió con una amplia sonrisa la maga estelar.

-Oye Lucy, ¿Qué te parece si salimos a comer algo?- preguntó Salamander mientras veía a su prometida.

Quizás así podría olvidar su inmenso cansancio de construcción de su nuevo hogar.

-¿A donde quieres ir a comer Natsu?- pregunto la chica mientras se soltaba el cabello.

-Ah, no lo se, ya aparecerá algún lugar.- dijo el pelirosa mientras se ponía de pie y se acomodaba la bufanda.

-Ok...- respondió la pareja mientras dudaba un poco de su decisión.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •

Levy estaba dormida abrazando a Pantherlily, mientras que el pelinegro observaba la ventana, ya era de noche, si acaso las nueve o diez, no lo sabía con exactitud, ya que su mente estaba mas concentrada en otra cosa.

-Buscaré agujas en el pajar...- pensó el Redfox molesto, la cuestión de las llaves lo estaba sacando de quicio cada vez que podía, ¿Cómo identificaría la llave?.

Y justamente parecía que sus palabras tenían el poder mágico... De hacer que todo se caiga a pedazos. Recordó el trato que tiene con la tipa drogadicta.

Cerró los ojos por un momento.

-Esto parece un verdadero infierno... Pensar que mi propia felicidad se ve amenazada por un ser superior.

¿Cuántas veces le había pasado? Corrección ¿Cuántas veces más se dejaría hacer eso?

Un destello salía del cuarto donde Lily y la enana descansaban, así que se dió prisa y revisó, su compañero de patitas suaves flotaba y emitía una luz, algo salía dentro de él.

-La llave...

Una llave negra con un cráneo en la parte superior. La llave de las puertas del infierno había salido.

Dos llaves de doce han sido recolectadas.

***A la mañana siguiente***

•**Sueños de Levy•**

-Mamá... Te extrañare...

-¡Espera hija debe de haber otra forma!-

-No la hay madre, dejame morir por los demás, por mi familia.

•**Realidad•**

No pudo evitarlo, se sentó de golpe en la cama respirando de manera rápida, su pequeño cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor y sus ojos mostraban horror.

¿Qué diablos había pasado en ese sueño?

Su prometido estaba en la cocina, ahora le tocaba a él hacer el desayuno, pero cuando iba a colocar los platos, escucho a Levy despertar de un mal sueño. Así que se encaminó a verla.

-¿Pero eso no es un poco raro para un Dragon Slayer como ustedes Sting-kun?- pregunto un pequeño Exceed con chalequito azul.

-Si, pero es mejor que unirnos a un gremio, además después de lo que pasó con eclipse... Es mejor que descansemos un rato.- le repondió el rubio mientras lavaba su plato del desayuno.

Sting y Rogue habían permanecido juntos después de lo de eclipse y la separación del Gremio Saberthood, habían decido entrenar para su revancha con Natsu y Gajeel, viajaron por varios pueblos e islas, sus peleas con diferentes magos y de diferentes clases les habían otorgado sabiduría, pero ahora ya no tenían dinero y la situación los obligó a trabajar.

Sting había conseguido empleo en un puesto del mercado de Magnolia, y Rogue empezó a trabajar en una biblioteca.

Pero había algo que extrañaba al hermano del Slayer de Sombras, desde el día de ayer, su hermano estaba perdido en su realidad y no paraba de repetir el nombre de "Levy".

-Vamos Lector, el trabajo espera.- dijo el amo mientras salía del hogar.

**~Biblioteca~**

-Vamos Frosh debemos llevar esto a su repisa.

-Frosh irá contigo- respondió la rana Exceed mientras con sus bracitos tomaba un par de libros. Rogue lo miró desde arriba, y le dió una sonrisa sincera.

-Gracias por acompañarnos Gajeel- dijo la peliazul mientras caminaba por uno de los pasillos de la biblioteca.

El Slayer de Sombras no pudo evitarlo, se escondió detrás de un estante, pero Frosh fue tan despistado que ni se dió cuenta y siguió de largo.

En el estante, justamente en la parte de atrás, una maga del Solid Script luchaba por alcanzar un libro que estaba fuera de su alcanse.

-Solo... Un poco mas- dijo la chica mientras se ponía de puntitas, sus dedos rozaban la tapa, pero no lo alcanzaba.

-¿Y si te ayudo?

Levy volteó a ver quien le hablaba.

Un pelinegro, de ojos rojos y piel blanca estaba tras ella.

-¿Uh?, porfavor.

No pudo evitarlo el ahora ex-miembro de Saberthood se puso nervioso, la voz de esa mujer era dulce, su olor hechizante, esos ojos color chocolate, sus cabellos azulados, la altura era perfecta, quizá no era muy voluminosa en su busto y cadera, ¿¡Pero eso a quien le importa!?, esa mujer debería de ser suya. Después de todo se parecía a ella.

No perdió el tiempo y bajo el libro.

-"Historia antigua"- dijo el chico mientras observaba el libro.

-Si, ¿A ti te gusta leer?- preguntó Levy mientras recibía el libro en sus manos.

¿Qué si le gusta leer? Ama leer, así como te esta amando.

-Bueno, si, un poco- respondió mientras miraba a otro lado escondiendo su evidente sonrojo.

-¿Estas bien?, estas totalmente rojo- dijo la ojicafé mientras ponía su mano sobre la frente de Rogue.-Creo que tienes algo de fiebre.

-¿Eh?, ah no, estoy bien, es solo que... ¿No se supone que te esperan?

-¡Ah cierto!, perdona por molestarte, iré a pagar el libro.

-Tranquila no importa, y el libro corre por mi cuenta.

-¿Estas seguro?, digo...

-Esto seguro Levy, anda ve antes de que se molesten contigo.

Y sin más, la ratoncita de biblioteca, camino hacia la puerta, en la cual "pacientemente" estaba Gajeel mordisqueando un montón de clavos que le había sacado a las mesas y sillas del lugar, ¡Oh! Y se me olvidaba mencionar que el mostrador estaba comido a la mitad, el único que vio eso fue Frosh, pero como lleva a un tubo para cambiar la cortina, supuso que se lo comerían a el y al tubo. Solamente lo que hizo fue observar, ya le dirá después a Rogue lo que pasó.

-Te tardaste enana

-Perdona, lo que pasa es que no alcanzaba el libro y un chico me lo dió

-A si, me puedes decir ¿Por qué no me pediste ayuda a mi?- preguntó el moreno mientras apoyaba su brazo en su cabeza.

-Porque te burlas de mi altura- respondió la pequeña haciendo pucheros.

-Tu altura es perfecta...

No pudo contestarle, estaba apenada.

-Bien querida, que te parece si vamos a comer algo, y después veremos algunas cosas para el bebé.

.

.

.

¿Eh?, Gajeel quería ver cosas para el bebé... ¿Quién era el tipo que estaba allí?.

Solo Pantherlily sabía la verdad; su amo estaba aterrado, ya se había arreglado la fecha de la boda, esta se llevaría a cabo dentro de cinco meses y medio, dos semanas mas tarde que la de Natsu.

**8 de Abril... 8 de abril... 8 de abril**

Vamos ya estamos a mitad de noviembre, ya han pasado poco mas de dos meses del embarazo. Si la verdad era que Levy McGarden, próximamente acreedora del apellido Redfox no tenia idea de que pronto se casaría y esa idea lo asustaba demasiado.

-Gajeel, ¿Te sientes bien?

Los ojos del moreno se pusieron en blanco y comenzó a contar...

-Si Levy, estoy en perfecto estado.- Le respondió de mala gana el hombre, claro que estaba bien, solo un poco nervioso y cansado, preocupado, triste...

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando Levy le dió un jugoso y apetitoso beso en sus labios, simplemente se dejo llevar.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas, en el Gremio Cana estaba bebiendo una botella de vino, y a la vez revisando las cartas de Tarot...

-Jojo... Gajeel y Natsu ¿Eh, por que no lo han anunciado en el Gremio?

-¿Que haces Cana-san?- dijo Marijane mientras una linda sonrisa salía por su perfecto rostro.

-Leía el futuro, ya ves, quería saber que novedades habría en el gremio.

-¿Y encontraste algo?

-Marijane, espero que tengas vestido para bodas.

Erza que pasaba por allí junto con Juvia y Gray frenaron en seco.

-¿Quiénes se casaran Cana?- pregunto la pelirroja mientras se sonrojaba.

-Aquel par que entra- respondió la maestra de las cartas mientras se empinaba la botella de nuevo.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- grito la ex-miembro de Lord Phantom sonrojada. -Gajeel- kun, no me imaginaba esto

-¿Y cuando será la boda Natsu, Gajeel?

¡Puta madre! El teatro se vino abajo.

Pantherlily solo se quedo serio viendo la expresión vacía de Gajeel y Happy observó a Natsu el cual estaba nervioso.

Levy se sonrojó, a su mente vino el recuerdo de los vestidos, se imaginó a ella misma con uno de esos vestidos, caminando hacia el altar, y ahí, junto al padre, estaba su pareja. Se quebró en dos, la emoción era tan grande que la peliazul dió un desmayo. Como siempre Lily la atrapo entre su esponjosidad y la acostó lentamente en el suelo.

Jet y Droy comenzaron a llorar, aún no superaban la dolorosa idea de que la McGarden nunca se había enamorado de ellos, si no de aquel hombre que la defendió de los de Grimiore Heart.

Lucy comenzó a gritar a todo pulmón que había cumplido su objetivo y Natsu miraba el suelo apenado.

Los dos Dragon Slayer habían prometido que le dirían a sus parejas cuando faltaran tres meses para eso, así podrían olvidarse del ajetreo de preparar todo tan temprano, pero "La diosa del Tarot" se le adelantó.

-¡Muy bien nuestra misión ahora es Vestido de Novia!- gritó la Titania mientras desenfundaba su espada y Juvia le aplaudía por detrás.

**CAPITULO 5: PENOSA CITA CON GRIPPHEM, COMIENZA EL SHOW DE LA VERGÜENZA, DINO-NATSU Y GAJEEL-REX ATACAN**

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! AUNQUE FUERON POCOS, PERO COMENTARON YAIH!**

anazoy23: Todo se explicara en el capitulo 6:Lazos de amor y cariño, los 9 arcángeles del cielo, la resurrección de la vida. Solo espera un poquito, lo de los dragones se explicará igual, tomo en cuenta tus parejas AYE!

Steldark: Gracias! OwO, que lindo que te guste el fic… -se pone a llorar de alegría-

Cesar: Primera vez que veo tu firma, si lo se pondré Na/Lu

Yuugiri: Okey, entonces solo los dejo mediomuertos

sakljdslakjslkajlkajlksdajslak hice nuevo hic, llamado Paraíso del crack, es muy diferente a este, si gustan pasar a leer es Na-Lu y Ga-Le


	5. DINO-NATSU Y GAJEEL-REX ATACAN

_**Capitulo 5: Penosa cita con Gripphem, comienza el show de la vergüenza Dino-Natsu y Gajeel-Rex atacan.**_

-Bien, ¿Cómo comenzaré a escribir en ese cuaderno?- se preguntó Levy mientras abría el nuevo regalo que le había entregado Gajeel con mucho cariño el dia anterior, claro, recordemos que solo lo hizo para que ella dejara de llorar por ese peluche que se había roto por culpa de Gray en una pelea con Natsu. La joven maga abrió el cuaderno y vio la primera hoja de este, era de color melón, un color inusual para un cuaderno.

-¡Ya se!

**25-Noviembre-817**

**Este cuaderno es propiedad de: Levy McGarden (de Redfox)**

**Pasatiempos: Leer todo tipo de cosas, estudiar nuevos hechizos y recientemente se añade el hecho de comer todo tipo de cosas que tengan chocolate.**

**Apariencia: Mido 1.55 metros, mi cabello es azul y mis ojos son color chocolate.**

**Color favorito: Naranja**

**¿Te gusta alguien?: Maldito cuaderno metiche y a ti que te importa si me gusta alguien.**

**Dedicatoria *Recuerda que en este cuadernito plasmaremos todo tu embarazo y las experiencias mas dulces que vayas a pasar***

-¿Dedicatoria?

A quién se lo dedicaría… Quizás eso seria mejor plasmarlo más tarde.

-Levy vamos al Gremio, ¿Nos acompañas?- Pantherlily camino hasta el estudio de Levy comiendo su nuevo kiwi, por fin su planta de kiwi había dado frutos.

-Ya voy Lily- dijo la maga mientras se levantaba y tomaba su bolsa color rosa, en ella metió su cuadernillo y una pluma mágica de tinta infinita que le había regalado Gajeel. Ambos caminaron hasta la salida de la casa, afuera se encontraba él, como siempre comiendo un pedazo de hierro que le había robado al vecino.

-Te tardaste enana.

-Perdona, es que estaba escribiendo.

-Ya veo.

-Gajeel gracias por el cuaderno, me gusta demasiado.

La cara de el pelinegro se puso como tomate, si le iba a pasar eso cada vez que su chica le dijera algo así, preferiría pelear con Rogue y deformarse la cara a resignarse y adaptarse a eso, es decir su papel consistía en hacer sonrojar y ,molestar a esa enana, el no debía de actuar como nena mariquita.

Ambos caminaron tranquilamente mientras que como siempre el gran Exceed era cargado y mimado por Levy.

-Oe, enena, deja de tratar así al gato que lo harás idiota.

Al pobre gato negro se le coloreo la frente de morado, ¡Vamos es que acaso no puede gozar los buenos tratos que le son otorgados!

-Lily no es un idiota, en cambio tu si lo eres.- respondió la pequeña maga peliazul mientras inflaba sus mejillas haciendo pucheros.

-Oh, en serio…. Eso no me decías cuando te hacia el amor.

Eso ultimo le cayó como cubeta de agua helada a la pobre chica, tiró al suelo a Pantherlily y se cubrió su rostro.

-¡NO LO DIGAS AQUÍ IDIOTA!- Levy golpeo el pecho firme de su prometido, y este comenzó a reír a pulmón abierto.

-Gihi, nunca cambiarás.

-Cállate

-Enana, ¿Cuándo debemos de ir a ver a Gripphem?

-¿Recordaste la cita con esa señora?- preguntó cierto gato mientras abría sus alas y se elevaba a la altura de la cabeza de su amigo.

-¿Creerías que lo olvidaría?

-Si- dijeron sus acompañantes mientras lo fulminaban con la mirada.

-Vamos carajo, me importa mucho mi hijo.

-Si tu lo dices...- dijo Levy mientras bajaba su cabeza y miraba el suelo.

-¿Ah?- esa oración había descolocado un poco al moreno.

-¡LEVYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

-Jet, Droy, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- dijo la chica mientras se acomodaba su bandana morada en su cabello.

-¿Quieres ver una obra de teatro?- dijo el más robusto mientras se metia una pierna de pollo en la boca.

-Claro- respondió de manera pura e inocente la chica mientras ponía una mano detrás de su cuello.

-Okey…. ¡Aquí vamos Erza!

-¿Erza?- dijo el moreno mientras miraba extrañado al par de idiotas que tanto le cabreaban.

Jet le arrojo un pastel de lleno a la cara, ni siquiera sus sentidos de Dragon Slayer le habían advertido acerca de esa cosas que se aproximaba, una vez que este se le deshizo en el rostro, su prometida comenzó a reírse como nunca, Erza con un látigo, sacado de quiensabedonde, lo azoto y cayó directo en una caja que había pintado Reedus.

-Une presiam, storie irradium…- dijo la mesera peliblanca Mirajane mientras un sello mágico comenzaba a formarse sobre esta.

-Vamos, el Show de los dinosaurios ya va a comenzar…- dijo Cana mientras sostenía su botella de vodka y trataba de mantenerse aun de pie.

-Vamos Levy- dijo Jet mientras le tomaba la mano y la jalaba, incitándola a correr junto a el, Pantherlily creía que era una mejor opción ver la caja desde arriba.

-¡Con una puta madre déjenme salir cabrones!

Gajeel estaba bastante cabreado, no le había caído nada bien estar encerrado allí.

Cuando llegaron al Gremio, todos los magos estaban sentados en el suelo, algunos otros en la mesa y en la barra, había un gran escenario y una escenografía que se movia, había cables allí en pequeño teatro improvisado, bueno ni tan improvisado porque la Magia pictórica de Reedus había sido muy perfeccionista esta vez.

-Juvia les pide que por favor guarden silencio, y que no se acerquen mucho al escenario porque los actores se van a enojar.- La antigua miembro de Phantom Lord se sentó aun lado de Gray y Erza, Lucy estaba sentada en una mesa especial la cual tenia un mantel rosita con decoraciones en azul turquesa, en medio había una gran taza llena de fresas y un enorme pastel de chocolate, los dos integrantes masculinos del Shadow Gear colocaron a su amiga en la misma mesa que Lucy y corrieron hacia el escenario, bajaron las cortinas…

-Tomen sus lugares que por fin nuestros actores han llegado- dijo cierta peliroja mientras tomaba un plato que contenía un pastel de fresa.

-Carajo Gajeel estate en paz

-Ostia contigo Natsu detente….

Las pesonas que estaban detrás del escenario estaban peleando con Natsu y Gajeel, ya que los "actores de la obra" no querían colaborar con los demás.

-¡Ni madres y quítenme este estúpido traje!- decía cierto pelinegro mientras se movia fúricamente por su vida.

-¿Por qué coño soy rosa?- decía el pelirosa mientras golpeaba a uno de sus compañeros en el estómago.

-Agradece que es lo que hay- dijo Laxus mientras caminaba lentamente hacia sus compañeros dragones- ¿O quieres actuar en pelotas?

Esa idea no desagradó al Salamander ni un poquito.

-Oye rayito ya no le des ideas.

Pero haberle contestado a Laxus fue lo peor que hizo.

-Encandélenlo ya.

Y sí, esas cuerdas de metal que estaban allí amarraron a Natsu y a Gajeel, impidendoles el movimiento, ni siquera Gajeel pudo abrir su bocota para comer las cuerdas y salir, ni el mismo Dragon de Fuego había podido quemar esto… Estaban a merced del gremio.

-No me gusta esto.- dijo el Slayer de Hierro mientras comenzaba a sudar frío.

-Ni a mi- respondió su compañero del fuego.

-Y bien, nuestro cuento es "Los idiotas del Gremio"- dijo cierta gata bolanca mientras caminaba lentamente hacia el centro del escenario… -Aunque creo que nos faltan personas que son acreedoras del título. Bien Wendy tu tienes que contar el cuento.

Wendy Marvell se acerco lentamente hasta el escenario y se sentó en la orilla.

-Lu-chan, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- dijo la dueña de los ojos chocolate mientras se servia una porción de pastel de chocolate.

-No tengo idea Levy-chan, esta mañana Jet y Droy tocaron desesperadamente la puerta de la casa y golpearon a Natsu, después se lo llevaron.

-Es que se lo llevaron porque el participa en el cuento del Gremio.- dijo Happy mientras se acomodaba muy a gusto en la mesa donde estaban sus compañeras y futuras madres.

-¿Sabes que es lo que va a pasar Happy?- dijo el Exceed negro mientras se sentaba en la mesa y tomaba su jugo de kiwi.

-¡Aye!

-Había una vez dos dinosaurios….

El telón se abrió ante las palabras de la Marvell del Cielo, y ahí disfrazados de dinosaurios estaban Gajeel y Natsu.

-¡Coña quítenme esto!- Gajeel se movía como loco tratando de quitarse su trajecito de dinosaurio, el cual era azul y tenia escamas de color moradas.

-¿Y Luce?- decía Natsu mientras se movía tratando de visualizar a su prometida. Su traje rosa de dinosaurio con manchas amarillas era demasiado patético.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas a verlos, era mas que obvio que ninguno del Gremio les guardara el respeto parea después.

-Estos dos comenzaron a caminar por un campo de florecitas con maripositas…

La frente de la peliazul se coloreo de rojo…¿Quién escribió ese libro?

El escenario se lleno de florecitas y mariposas, y comenzaron a salir y a moverse por el recinto.

-Después Laxus apareció y saludó a sus amigos.

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir, a Lucy y Levy no les pareció que eso fuera una buena idea.

Y era cierto, tal parecía que esta "Obra de teatro" era una mentira Laxus los electrocutó, Wendy los golpeó, a pesar de que ella siempre los vió como si fueran sus hermanos mayores pero de otra dragona, Erza casi empala a Gajeel con una de sus espadas de la armadura Rueda de Cielo, Freed se cobró el abrigó manchado y el libro robado de Gajeel, Gray casi mata de hipotermia a Natsu, claro que solo lo hacia por joder, e incluso el maestro Makarov azotó un poco a esos dos.

Pasaron cerca de dos horas, y el show había acabado.

-Luce hay que ir con la vieja, quiero que me diga como está mi hijo.

-Se llama Gripphem, ella es la señora Gripphem…. Y si hay que ir, pero anda ve y quitate el traje, no quiero andar con un dinosaurio.

Natsu trato de quitarse el traje pero por alguna razón… Este se adhirió a su piel.

-Carajo enana jala mas fuerte- decía un mago de metal mientras ayudaba a Levy a quitarse el traje.

-Estas gordo Gajeel, deberías de tragar menos, esto te queda demasiado pequeño.

-¿Gordo?, Deberías de verte primero tú enana.

Todos esperaban un grito por lo que había dicho Gajeel, un reclamo, una bofetada…. Una patada en los testículos… pero ¿Nada?.

Gajeel sabía que era lo que venía.

-¿Qué dijiste Gajeel?, no te escuche….

Todos se pusieron en blanco, Levy lo ignoró, o ¿Realmente no escucho que la habían insultado?

-Levy… ¿No escuchaste?- pregunto cierta rubia mientras se acercaba a su amiga.

-Nop, no escuche nada, es que me distraje, se me antojo un poco de atún.

-Aye, yo te acompaño a comer atún Levy- dijo un gato azul mientras se limpiaba la saliva que se le salía de la boca.

-¡Tu no jodas!

Gajeel hizo puré de gato ¿Alguien quiere?... no, mejor no, esta en el suelo y ya lo chupó el diablo.

-Ese traje no se irá hasta dentro de una semana- dijo Mirajane mientras le entregaba a Levy un libro.

-¿Por qué? – gritaron los Slyers al mismo tiempo.

-Porque yo así lo quiero- respondió de manera amenazante la mesera… y nadie pudo decir nada para obligarla a hacer lo contrario.

Con un poco de resignación, caminaron a ese incomodo pasillo donde se encontraba la sala de partos de Gripphem…

-Se tardaron- dijo una señora mientras abría la puerta.- Ah, perfecto, ¿Qué quieren ustedes aquí? solo necesito a esas damas no a un par de4 estúpidos dinosaurios que no sirven ni de perchero.

Levy estuvo a punto de soltarse a reír a carcajada abierta.

A regañadientes de Lucy, la señora Gripphem acepto que los dinosaurios entraran a la consulta bajo la condición de …

**1.- No te comas mis instrumentos de metal**

**2.- No quemes nada**

**3.- Si uno de los dos neandertales tira algo será castrado al rojo vivo..**

Lucy subió a ese viejo mueble algo duro, la señora Gripphem sacó su libro y una cinta para medir, midió por completo el vientre de Lucy y después comenzó a presionarlo un poco.

-Cuatro meses señorita Heartfilia. Tuhijo debe de medir aproximadamente unos cuatro centímetros…

-¡En tu cara Gajeel mi hijo mide cuatro centímetros.!- dijo Natsu mientras comenzaba a bailar shuffle en medio de la sala, ni me pregunten como fue que hizo ese paso.

-Camarón tu sigues- dijo la anciana con cara de mala leche, ese par solo se ponía a joder en la sala cuando estaban los dos juntos.

-¡No me digas camarón!- gritó en reproche Levy mientras se recostaba.

Y Gripphem repitió el procedimiento.

-Tres meses McGarden, tu hijo mide cuatro centímetros y medio.

-¡Te jodes pendejo mi hijo es medio centímetro más grande que el tuyo!- decía Gajeel mientras un aire orgulloso aparecía a su alrededor.

-Tus pastillas Levy- dijo la dama mientras le entregaba a Levy un frasco.

La chica las tomó y se levantó.

-Las veo dentro de tres semanas- el tono serio de la Gripphem daba a entender un "LARGO QUE LOS MATO"

Pero cuando iban a salir…

Natsu tropezó y tiro a Gajeel, el cual rompió el suelo, y por haberlo hecho, un pedazo de madera rompió la repisa con frascos que tenían posiciones especiales, el liquido cayó sobre las herramientas de trabajo y se deshicieron.

No falta decir que fue lo que pasó, Gripphem levanto de los pelos a Natsu y lo mando a volar a la recontrachingada, y Gajeel asustado se arrojó por la ventana. Lucy y Levy avergonzadas pidieron una disculpa, esos trajes de dinosaurio son una molestia.

**Casa Redfox**

Después con la cita de Gripphem Gajeel como siempre tuvo la manía de desaparecer sin decir nada y Pantherlily la acompañó a casa, una vez que estuvo en su estudio comenzó a escribir en su cuaderno lo que había sucedido en ese día. Una vez acabada la redacción, Levy le pidió a su amigo Exceed ayuda para deshacer el hechizo de los disfraces.

_**CAPITULO 5.1 EL ERROR DE LEVY, EL EXCEED HUMANO**_

_Y ¿Por qué aceptó ayudar a Levy con ese hechizo? Ahora la estaba pasando a poca madre…_

_-Más sake- dijo Pantherlily mientras ponía su copa en la mesa._

_Charle estaba bailando como si nada malo hubiese pasado con el hechizo fallido de Levy._

_**¿Quieren saber que fue lo que pasó?**_

_-¿Estas segura Levy?_

_-Sip, ahora solo sostenlo._

_-E-esta bien…._

_Pantherlily estaba nervioso, tenia miedo del hechizo que haría Levy, ella lo había escrito, ella es una maga muy sabí a y lista, pero esta vez Levy no daba pie con bola._

_-Onamuh aes deecxe le euq _

_Que dijo la maga de cabellos azules, ¿Qué he de saber yo? (N/A: lean la frase al revés y lo sabrán)  
_

_-¡Levy!_

_-¡Ostia Gajeel me va a matar!_

_Claro, incluso Levy sabe decir majaderías._

_-Soy humano Levy corrígelo._

_-Eso haré Lily, solo dame un tiempo._

_-Oe enana… y el gato… ¿Quién carajo eres tú?_

_-Gajeel este es Lily._

_-¿Charle estas segura de que eres tú?_

_-Si, soy yo Wendy pero no se que pasó._

_Una chica de piel blanca y cabellos albinos saló del baño, tenía una blusa de cuadros rosa y una faldita esponjosa, Charle el exceed de Wendy también había cambiado._

_-¡Tapate Happy!_

_-¡Aye!- gritó apenado un chico de piel blanca y cabellos azules sus ojos negros mostraban confusión y estaba apenado._

_-Fue un error- trataba de explicar Levy a todos en el Gremio, ya que Pantherlily tuvo que pedir ropa prestada, al igual que Charle y Happy…_

_-¿Puedes arreglarlo?- preguntó por decima vez Lily mientras se acomodaba la chaqueta de cuero que había comprado, los pantalones negros que le prestó un mago le quedaban algo ceñidos y las botas de Gajeel no eran tan cómodas, de hecho usar tanto negro lo hacia ver mas moreno de lo que ya es._

_-Si Levy…- La voz de Charle era muy atercipelado, y se había robado un vestido de ¿Cana?..._

_-Levy quiero mis alitas…Aye- Happy estaba llorando y de reojo vio a ¿CHARLE GUIÑANDOLE EL OJO A LILY?..._

_AYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_

_-Charle deja de coquetearle a Lily- le reclamó el peliazul a su compañera mientras esta se sonrojaba como tomate._

_-N-no le estoy coqueteando a Lily-chan… digo Pantherlily….- dijo la Exceed-humano mientras se tapaba el rostro. Y Lily ni cuenta de lo que pasaba, estaba más interesado viendo a Asuka y Freed platicando que en ver a Charle._

**No estaba muerta…. Andaba de parranda xD mentira…. Me paso un pandemónium como el de los Juegos Mágicos encima y no me he podido recuperar… pero miren les compense con un capitulo 2X1, y el que sigue será igual, una pequeña continuación del Exceed-Humano y el capitulo 6.**

_Franny-chan: Claro que las bodas serán catastróficas, y de lo que Rogue le pertenece a Levy… JOJO TE SORPRENDERÁS CON LO QUE VIENE_

_*ABRE LA PUERTA Y SALE ROGUE* _

_ROGUE: ¿QUE QUIERES?_

_ : ¿ROGUE-SAMA QUE HACE POR AQUÍ SIN FROSCH?_

_ROGUE: EXIJO APARECER EN LA SEGUNDA PARTE DEL FIC._

_ : ¿CUANDO DIJE QUE HARÍA SEGUNDA PARTE?_

_ROGUE: YO LO SE…. *SACA UNA CARPETA* ¿Y MI ALUMNA QUERIDA?_

_ : ¿LUNA? POR AHÍ ANDA PEGADA A SU PADRE…._

_ROGUE: ¿PUEDE SER MI NOVIA?_

_ : *ABRE LOS OJOS DE PAR EN PAR* ¡GAJEEL ROGUE VA A VIOLAR A TU HIJA FAVORITA!_

_ROGUE: CALLA ES MI ALUMNA_

_ : PERO ES HIJA DE GAJEEL Y LEVY_

_ROGUE: ¿QUIERES A FROSCH POR UNA SEMANA?_

_ : CONTINUANDO CON LOS REVIEWS…._

_anazoy23: Gracias, de verdad tus reviews me alimentan y hago capitulo TwT gracias….._

_LaylaRedfox: Gracias chibi n.n pd: amo tu fic de la nueva generación y siempre leo tu fic cuando actualizas *w*_

_Steldark: dejame llorar soy sentimental…. Y espero que este capitulo si llene la expectativa del lector…._

_Yuugiri: Si es que el pastel le gana a cualquier embarazada…. Y si hubo un saltito temporal (Como de quince días) pero no te preocupes el cuaderno de Levy nos dirá el transcurso de días y meses de su embarazo._

_Sin mas por el momento… Actualizaré cuando pueda, y los quiero T/T… se despide este pequeño dinosaurio escritor._


	6. Los 9 arcángeles del cielo

**El Exceed humano Parte 2**

Charle bailando sobre la mesa, Happy tapándose los ojos para no ver algo indebido, y Lily, sentado en la barra del bar bebiendo una copa de tequila para calmar sus ansias de lo sucedido.

Solo llevaban dos días así y se estaban muriendo.

Levy hacía "Lo que podía" ya que en realidad en esta etapa del embarazo se le daba la gana dormir Fried, como queriendo ser un salvador, cosa que nunca pasaría, decidió colaborar… pero desgraciadamente, el chistesito de intento le salió caro. Natsu y Gajeel le castrarían al rojo vivo.

_**Igneel y Metalicana se hicieron humanos, y ahora marchaban a **__**Oshibana**__** buscando a Grandine, con la esperanza de que los volviera a la normalidad.**_

Cuando la señorita, disculpen… SEÑORA "MC GARDEN DE REDFOX" abrió sus ojos, caminó hacia la barra y le pidió a Mirajane Strauss que le hiciera un delicioso emparedado de pollo con hierro.

Todo mundo cayó al suelo cuando escucharon bien definida la palabra hierro, y es que en esas 48 horas de estrés se la pasó masticando tornillos y tuercas, dando la excusa de que **"tenía un antojo"**_**.**_

Nadie le creía, ni Mavis que por allí paseaba se tragó esa mentira. Gajeel caminaba una y otra vez por la biblioteca de Fairy Tail, buscando libros según las descripciones de la pequeña maga poseedora del Solid Script. Fried casi se arranca los cabellos discutiendo con Levy ya que ella no quería ayudar, al contrarío, solo quería dormir, Gray rezaba para que Gajeel no se percatara de la pelea, Erza y Natsu apostaban a ver como quedaba su compañero de runas esta vez.

-¡Deja de dormír y ayuda!- dijo molesto un mago con traje tojo y cabellos al estilo "emo e inadaptado"

-Pues yo no te pedí que ayudaras Fried, si no te parece largo- respondió la peliazul mientras se llevaba un tornillo de 3 centímetros a la boca.

-Ya ni por la maldita idiotez que hice con los dragones…

SILENCIO TOTAL

-¡OSTIA QUITENMELOS!

¿Para qué hablas en voz alta?, Natsu, Wendy y Gajeel estaban sobre el "emo inadaptado" golpeándolo. Lucy y Gray se caían de la risa, Erza miraba todos los movimientos, esperando que alguno sirviera, Asuka sentada en la barra platicando con un ya muy viejo Makarov, Laxus sonriendo con Mirajane… Todo era normal en Fairy Tail, excepto el emo golpeado.

-Etto… si dije la frase al revés… -Levy se rascó su pequeña cabecita por un momento. –Que el Exceed regrese a la normalidad…

-¡LUCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- un pequeño gato azul entró rápidamente por las puertas del gremio.

-Gajeel- dijo un Exceed negro mientras se quitaba el exceso de alcohol de su felina cara.

Y muy hasta el final volando muy bajo Charle, la querida Exceed de Wendy Marvel se dirigía a Fairy Tail.

-¡Charle has regresado a la normalidad!- la Slayer del Cielo corrió contenta a abrazar a su amiga.

-Fue divertido ser humano aunque haya sido por dos días.- Decía apagada la minina blanca.

-Ahora veo que es lo que le ve de bueno al alcohol Gajeel, aunque, prefiero el tequila a la cerveza.  
El pequeño Exceed negro se sentó en la barra del Gremio, esperando a que la confusión bajara un poco.

Charle dejó escapar un suspiro, por primera vez se había fijado en un gato "NORMAL" ya que Happy no entraba en este género.

-Natsu… He perdido ante Lily- la voz apagada del gato azul hizo que Natsu dejara de golpear a Fried y se acercará a su amigo, dejando a Gajeel jalándole el cabello.

-¿Qué pasa Happy?

-Natsu, ¡A Charle le gusta Lily!

-Puto emo, no sabe hacer nada, mejor esta mi futura nuera con estas pendejadas.

-Callate con una huevonada vez Metallicana que estamos llamando la atención.

-Eres un cabrón Igneel mira ahora vamos como retardados mentales a Oshibana a ver si esta Grandine para que nos saque de esta- decía el Dragón de Hierro mientras movía sus brazos como un demente.

-Y con más motivos nos ven como pendejos, te mueves como vil marica- Igneel se sofocaba, era cierto que podía tolerar a Metallicana, pero a veces este podía ser un pendejo, como Gajeel.

-Mejor cierra el hocico y mueve el culo.

¶§¶§¶§¶§¶§

**CAPITULO 6: Lazos de amor y cariño, los 9 arcángeles del cielo, la resurrección de la vida.**

Y escondida bajo el puente de madera que adornaba el jardín celestial, una de las gemelas Redfox estaba llorando. Luna Redfox fue la primera de la cuarta Generación de Fairy Tail en morir.

**¶§ FLASHBACK ¶§**

_La mano del maestro de Phantom Lord se levantó._

_Totomaru no fue tan rápido como para llegar y evitar que ese ataque le pegara de lleno, el pecho de la chica tenia una mano atravesándola, José sonrió con burla, por fin todos se enterarían de que era lo que pasaba si alguien traicionaba de nueva cuenta a aquel Gremio Oscuro que ahora se levantaba de las sombras._

_Gajeel sintió una gran impotencia, Luna… SU LUNA, ahora yacia muerta en el suelo, en la entrada del Fairy Tail, ella lo único que quería era que su padre estuviera orgullosa de lo que hacía. _

_**LA DRAGONA CELESTIAL AHORA ESTABA MUERTA.**_

_Shiro abrió sus ojos de par en par cuando José le abrió el abdomen y sus órganos salieron. El solo quería ver a su madre sonreír._

_**EL CABALLERO DEL HIELO Y AGUA HABÍA SIDO ASESINADO.**_

**¶§ FIN DEL FLASHBACK¶§**

Medard sabía que Luna era la que sufrió más de todos los del Gremio, nunca pudo salir a cumplir una misión sola, era muy común que ella estuviera en cama con fiebre, que su padre estuviera tras de ella porque su magia era débil, toda su estafa para sorprender a su familia se fue a la mierda con Phantom Lord. ¿Y él? ¿Cómo murió?, fácil, cuando el Rey de Edolas, Mystogan les pidió que le ayudaran con la guerra que se avecinaba, él y Simón murieron, al igual que Layla Dragneel y Love Dragneel, Gale Redfox y Gabriel Redfox fueron quienes se llevaron sus cuerpos.

Gale miraba seriamente la fuente que estaba ahí, llevaba cinco horas seguidas sin parpadear, solo observaba el agua caer, ¿Quién lo diría? la única chica que amó murió en Edolas, peleando una guerra que no era suya, y él asesinado por su hermana Rosetta y Gabriel por un pelo se salvaba, en ese momento los únicos que aún vivian eran Marko, Akira y Aoi Dragneel, Sol y Elizabeth Redfox.

Un mismo integrante de Fairy Tail fue el que se encargo de terminar con la carnicería, Ren Redfox, el primer hijo del matrimonio, mató a los hermanos Dragneel , cuando sus hermanas Sol y Elizabeth, trataron de frenarlo, les dio la puerta al cielo, sacándoles el corazón. Ur Fullbuster en un triste intento de vengar a su hermano, se sacrificó como prisión de hielo, pero nada. Y cuando la verdadera batalla comenzó, Ren y Rose fallecieron, sus almas no llegaron a algún lugar, simplemente… DESAPARECIERON.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡LUNA!

_**30 de Noviembre X817**_

_**Querido Diario…. **_

_**Se escucha demasiado cursi cuando lo escribo de esta manera, pero, me lo dió Gajeel como regalo al volver de su última misión, así que ni modo.**_

_**Bueno verás después de la cita con Gripphem y de que Natsu-san y Gajeel tiraran algunas de sus cosas, Lu-chan y yo nos enteramos de algunas cosas.**_

_**La razón por la cuál esa mujer sabe demasiado de los embarazos de Dragon Slayer es porque ella tuvo un hijo con uno. El Dragon Slayer del Diamante, Haki Inokuma fue en algún tiempo su amante, pero después de que este se enterara de su embarazo, la abandonó a su suerte, ella nos narró que su embarazo fue demasiado complicado, y su hijo no la conoció. Supongo que por eso ella se empeña tanto en querernos ver bien a mi y a Lu-chan. **_

_**Pero sabes aun tengo mis dudas… No tengo idea de que diablos hagan Gajeel y Natsu cuando desaparecen… En fin te llevaré conmigo a todos lados para escribir lo que me vaya pasando…**_

_**30 de Noviembre X817**_

_**Crónicas de un embarazo…**_

_**¿En que diablos pienso a la hora de escribir esto?**_

_**No lo se, pero es algo lindo que Natsu me hubiese regalado algo ¿No?**_

_**Este cuaderno le pertenece a: *Lucy Heartfilia***_

_**Gustos: Pastel de chocolate**_

_**Pareja: Natsu Dragneel "Salamander"**_

_**Apodo: "Conejita" por el estúpido de Gajeel.**_

Gajeel caminó al tablero de misiones, pensaba tomar una sencilla para hacerla con la enana de McGarden, Levy y Lucy estaban platicando de que ropa le pondrían a sus futuros hijos, que leerían, la magia que estos usarían…

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Una chica cayó del techo del gremio, y azotó directamente en el suelo.

-No debo llorar…. No debo llorar….- la pequeña niña contenía sus lágrimas y hacía un puchero para soportarlo, se veía demasiado adorable.

Todos miraron a la niña que había caído del techo, que aparentemente no tenía ni un puto boquete.

-Gajeel creo que esta es tuya- dijo Laxus mientras apuntaba hacia la infante que se tallaba los ojos.

-Quiero a mi papi

Lucy y Levy corrieron a ver a la niña, al igual que Erza, Mirajane y Wendy.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó la conejita mientras le tendía la mano.

-¿Quién es tu padre?- dijo la maga del Solid Script mientras se arrodillaba al lado.

La chica levantó su rostro de golpe y miró a la peli azul a los ojos.

-¿Mamá?

Por fin la chica había dejado ver su rostro perfectamente, era el mismo que Levy, la piel marfil y suave como la seda, unos ojos exóticos rojizos, usaba pendientes de diamantes en forma de corazón, tatuajes decoraban sus brazos y la parte de su pecho, el cabello negro con mechones azules lo confirmaba.

-Con una hostia Luna si Elizabeth nos ve aquí nos remata- una joven exactamente igual a la que había caído estaba postrada en el segundo piso del gremio, parada en la baranda de las escaleras.

-Sol es mamá.- decía la pequeña caída, la cual se levantó de inmediato y comenzó a saltar de alegría, se acomodó el vestido blanco y esponjoso que tenía y extendió un poco sus alas.

-No jodas de nuevo- Gajeel pasó una mano por su rostro. ¿Acaso había más además de Elizabeth?.

-Jojo… ¿Quién fue la que deseo que pudiéramos pasar?, hace rato que no me divertía.- dijó un chico de cabellos rosas y ojos chocolate el cual estudiaba a profundidad el panorama que tenía, y se situó detrás de Sol.

-Marko pendejo, ahora si se dejaran venir todos- respondió de mala gana Sol mientras posaba sus manos detrás de su cuello. – En fin quiero una manzana.

La pequeña que respondía al nombre de Luna corrió y abrazó a Gajeel.

-Creí haberles dicho que no se cruzaran a la puerta

Elizabeth Redfox hacía su aparición seguida de algunos individuos más.

-Venga Eli-chan no te enojes, nos hacía falta a todos un poco de esperanza- respondió Marko Dragneel mientras ponía su brazo derecho sobre los hombros de la chica.

-Te romperé la mano Marko.

-Papi… Te extrañe, perdóname por no decirte nada de lo del Gremio Oscuro, juro que no pasará de nuevo.

Poco a poco, todos comenzaron a inquietarse con la llegada de estos individuos, pero la primera que hablo fue Scarlet.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- la peliroja estaba tensa, creía que atacarían al gremio.

-Mi nombre es Luna Redfox, soy uns Dragon Slayer Celestial gehee, y mi padre es Gajeel y mi mami es Levy- dijo la chica que no paraba de apretujarse contra la espalda del moreno.

-Yo soy sol Redfox, soy la mayor de las gemelas, soy una God Slayer del Caos y la discordia.- la chica era exactamente igual a Luna a diferencia de los pendientes, ella portaba una flor.

-Soy Gale Redfox, el mayor de los gemelos Redfox, y soy un mago de sellos demoniacos.- el chico era de piel un poco morena y ojos avellana, tenia algunas perforaciones en sus orejas.

-Gabriel Redfox, y soy un Slayer de Hierro.- El chico sonrió con sorna ante lo dicho y mostro sus blancos colmillos.

Levy empalideció, y a Gajeel le dio un tic nervioso.

-¡EN TU CARA LAGARTIJA TENGO DRAGON SLAYER, UNA GOD SLAYER Y UN MAGO DEMONIACO!

La pendejada y la ironía ante todo, eso es Fairy Tail.

-Ea, venga que también los Dragneel tenemos lo nuestro. – dijo el mayor mientras sonreía, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y comenzó.- Mi nombre es Marko Dragneel, y soy un Dragon Slayer de Fuego

-Soy Love Dragneel – comenzó a decir la chica mientras se acomodaba sus cabellos rubios y trataba de observar, o mejor dicho divisar a sus padres, sus ojos chocolatosos se abrían perfectamente- Soy una maga de Drenaje Mágico.

-Soy Layla Dragneel y soy una maga de Espíritus Celestiales- la chica se cubrió el rostro apenada y solo dejo ver sus cabellos rubios con puntas rosadas.

-Soy Akira Dragneel- dijo el chico mientras levantaba su puño y lo ponía frente a su rostro, su piel blanca y sus ojos jade brillaron – soy un Dragon Slayer de Fuego.

-Y yo soy Aoi Dragneel, mi magia a diferencia de mi hermano es que es un poco superior- dijo el chico mientras pasaba su mano por su cabello.

-¿Mejor Slayer que yo? No me hagas reír Aoi.

-¿Acaso me has llamado mentiroso Akira?

-¡Estoy encendido!

-¡A callar par de cabrones!- Sol le pego un puñetazo a sus "hermanos mayores".

-¿Y Medard?- preguntó Luna mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

-Bastardo dame pastel.

Medard estaba sentado tranquilamente en la barra comiendo pastel de fresas. Ur tomando una malteada de chocolate y Shiro como si nada bebiendo cerveza.

-Nada fuera de lo común en Fairy Tail- dijo Elizabeth Redfox mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

So corrió como loca y tacleó a Medard, haciendo que este cayera de la silla, Ur soltó una gran carcajada y Shiro resopló algo molesto.

Makarov al ver lo que pasaba, lo cual no fue fácil de ignorar, sonrió sumamente complacido, sus hijos estaban creciendo.

Levy aun no salía de su fase **"SERÉ UNA CONEJA"**

-Hace mucho que no sonreías….

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de la Redfox…

-¡TODO ES MI CULPA!

_**Gracias por los reviews, actualizaré pronto, lo juro….**_

_**PROXIMO CAPITULO: NACE LA ESPERANZA**_


	7. Nace la esperanza

_**Capitulo 7: Nace la esperanza**_

**Solo eran tristes palabras vacías lo que alguna vez dijo su hermana, ella se unió a un gremio oscuro, y no con la finalidad que habían tenido en algún momento Luna y Shiro… Para nada.  
La traición es algo que nunca se olvida, y menos en Fairy Tail.**

-Venga Elizabeth, deja de llorar que esto ya no tiene marcha.- dijo Aoi Dragneel mientras bajaba las escaleras y se sentaba al pie de estas.

-La única bestia que podía hacerla frenar era Ren, no debes de culparte.- Medard Fernández por primera vez habría su boca.

-No entiendo nada de lo que pasa.- Dijo Titania mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Supongo que si contamos todo en orden cronológico quizás entiendan.

-¡OSTIA GALE EL MUDO HABLO ES UN MILAGRO!- gritó Akira mientras hacía una actuación como "La rosa de Guadalupe".

-Cállate Akira y deja que Gale hable – Layla suspiro y miró embobada al chico Redfox, este notó la mirada de su amiga y se apenó.

-Todo comenzó cuando una carta del Maestro José llegó a casa de mi familia y la de Shiro.- Dijo la menor de las gemelas Redfox mientras miraba el suelo. – Phantom Lord había renacido de las sombras y querían de nuevo a los 4 elementos y al Dragon Slayer de Hierro para comenzar un nuevo ataque a Fairy Tail.

-Luna y yo tomamos el lugar de nuestros padres, diciendo que ellos se habían marchado de Magnolia, pero fuimos descubiertos. –Shiro se esforzaba por recordar todo como había pasado. –El maestro del Gremio nos había dicho que si queríamos ser magos clase S, tendríamos que superar esa misión de agentes de doble campo o algo así.

-Yo nunca le pediría eso a un par de niños como ustedes. - Interrumpió Makarov con cierta trsiteza.

-Es que el maestro de Gremio no es usted Makarov-sama – dijo Love Dragneel mientras cerraba sus puños y un mechon de cabello rubio cubría sus ojos jade.

-El Maestro de Fairy Tail es Laxus Dreyar. Usted, maestro Makarov, falleció incluso antes de que alguno de los que estamos presentes en esta sala hubiera nacido.  
La voz de Ur Fullbuster era fría y filosa como el hielo, increíble que sea hija de Gray y Juvia.

-El maestro Gildarts hizo una pelea entre los miembros mas fuertes de Fairy Tail, Gajeel vs. Erza Gray vs. Natsu y el ganador pasaría a la final con Laxus. – Marko miró a sus compañeros, sus "HERMANOS".

-Y la pelea era fácil de predecir… Gajeel le partió la madre a la tía Erza y Natsu dejó en coma por tres días a Gray, entre Natsu y Gajeel casi parten el Gremio en dos y bueno, Laxus barrió el suelo con ambos. – Love Dragneel se sentó en la barandilla de las escaleras, jugando con sus propios pies.

-Pero bueno volviendo a nuestra trágica vida, se podría decir que el bastar do de José se dio cuenta de lo que éramos y nos persiguió por media ciudad Oak, corrimos como pollos sin cabeza hasta Magnolia, y bueno, ahí nos esperaba una trampa, nos asesinaron a mi y a Luna en las puertas de Fairy Tail… - La voz de Shiro fue quebrándose poco a poco, al final solo salió un susurro imperceptible.

-Al poco tiempo de eso el Rey Mystogan convocó ayuda a Fairy Tail, diciendo que Edolas estaba en peligro, y bueno, nosotros con tal de olvidar un poco lo que había pasado decidimos ir.

-Puto Simon ¿Dónde estabas?- corto las palabras Marko mientras le daba un zape de bienvenida a su compañero.

-¿Yo?, me perdí de camino…. En fin, terminaré mi narración antes de que otro quiera cortarme la palabra; bueno, fuimos, y la estadía fue agradable, vimos las contrapartes de todos allí en Edolas, y bueno ya saben… En toda guerra hay bajas, Medard, Layla, Love y yo fallecimos, ¿Qué patético no?, y además de eso teníamos la ventaja de la magia.

-Más tarde nos dimos cuenta de que Rosetta… Se había aliado con una maga oscura y desde siempre había traicionado a Fairy tail, y nos mato a todos… Bueno, a mí y a Gale nos mató porque la espiamos, y todos se tragaron el cuento de "Es que un mago oscuro los mató por robarle su posión". – Dijo Gabriel mientras imitaba a su "hermana".

Todos se echaron a reír, sin duda ni la copia mágica que había aprendido Sol con la diosa Eris del Caos, ni el mismo Géminis podía haberla imitado mejor.

-En fin, al final la pelea se había resumido a Aoi, Akira, Marko, Sol y yo… Pero contra ella somos mierda, y bueno, al final Ren se metió- Elizabeth se tallaba los ojos rojos.

-Sin embargo yo había huido pero la puta me alcanzo y me mató a mi, a los hijos de Ever, a los de Laxus, a los de Cana… Y madre mía por eso no se salvo el alma…- decía Ur mientras abría los ojos de par en par.

-Pero aún así ¿Qué fue lo que pasó como para que Rose tuviera tanto odio contra Fairy?- dijo Luna mientras se abrazaba a su padre, Gajeel simplemente la miró un poco nervioso. –Papá siempre fue bueno con todos, y nos ayudaba, nos entrenó y mami también nos quería mucho.

-Ni Silica lo sabía… -Sol miró a su hermana gemela y esta asintió.

-Sea lo que sea, lo que hizo no tiene perdón… Ni el hecho de que haya fallado- Elizabeth se tumbó en el suelo, triste, dolida.

Love se dejo caer de la barandilla y corrió hacia Natsu, abrazándolo. Luna por fin hacía lo que quería desde hacía un tiempo, llorar acurrucada con su padre, como siempre el orgullo de Sol hizo que sus lagrimas se las tragara, Gale miró a otro lado con indiferencia, y Gabriel se burló de él, Shiro caminó hacia Juvia y la abrazó, diciéndole con suaves palabras "Madre adoro verte sonreir", Marko bajó las escaleras y se sentó en la mitad del camino, Akira y Aoi miraban hacia el suelo. Todos lloraban, habían querido vivir para ser fuertes y ser orgullo de sus padres y esto pasaba.

-El gato volador… - comenzó a cantar Luna y Sol la comenzó a corear.

-Jajajajajajajajaja…. Pobre Happy- dijo Aoi mientras se rascaba la cabeza perezosamente.

-Vamos, juguemos al gato volador Luna- Sol sonreía con sorna, ella LO sabía.

-Venga, estamos de luto y ustedes quieren jugar a arrojar al gato de Dragneel como un juguete- decía Ur Fullbuster mintras tomaba una soga que descansaba en una de las mesas del gremio y se la entregaba a las gemelas.

-Tú si sabes Ur…  
Y dicho esto las gemelas se lanzaron por el gatito azul mejor conocido como Happy, lo amarraron con una cuerda y lo empezaron a arrojar.

-¡Happy!- gritó Natsu mientras corría hacia todos lados tratando de atrapar a su gato.

-¿Nee papa, ya sabes de las llaves del gremio?- preguntó Luna mientras comenzaba a morder su brazo.

-¿Llaves del gremio?- preguntó Gajeel mientras observaba a su "hija".

-Sip, según nee-chan se escondieron unas llaves en la biblioteca del gremio deberías de busc…

Luna cayó al suelo de golpe por un "Lily volador" todo mareado y ahora color rojo. Shiro tomo una silla y la rompió en la espalda de Aoi, Love y Layla se tiraban de los cabellos, Gale se preguntaba si ayudar a Gabriel para que Medard no le partiera la madre, Marko sufría en un intento de coquetearle a Rose, la cual ni se inmutaba, Sol hablaba con Ur de como el juego del "Gato Volador" se había convertido en un deporte Olímpico.

-¡A MI NO ME JODAN!- Luna se levantó como resorte y comenzó a pelear con Love.

-Estos si son sus hijos- dijo Laxus mientras sonreía con sorna.

-¡¿Tía Ever hasta cuando te casarás con el tío Elfman?!- gritaba Gale tratando de comenzar una pelea estúpida… COMO SIEMPRE.

Evergreen cayó de espaldas apenada y Elfman estaba balbuceando algo inentendible acerca de "El honor de un hombre".

-Laxus ya tirate a Mira-san, todo mundo sabe que te gusta aunque lo ocultes- Medard sonreía con malicia ante lo que había dicho, pero aun así gozaba demasiado.

Laxus se tapó instintivamente el rostro con el dorso de su brazo, Fried se puso a llorar de modo "MECORTARELASVENASYLASARTERIASPORQUENADIEMEAMA" mientras que la mayor de los Strauss tartamudeaba cosas inexistentes de esta parte de Earthland.

-¡A Gale le gustó la hija de Mystogan y Erza!- gritó Elizabeth cortando el "Pobre intento de coqueteo" de Marko, este se puso blanco.

-Con que así quieres jugar Eli-chan… ¡Elizabeth se revolcó con Marko!.

Todos se quedaron serios.

¿Una Redfox y un Dragneel juntos?, ¿Quién les dio la mota?, ¿Usaron la pastillita mágica?, ¿Qué tan bueno es Marko en la cama?, ¿Qué posiciones hicieron?... Todas estas preguntas y más se hicieron entre los integrantes de la Cuarta Generación de Fairy Tail.

Algunos de los magos… corrección todos los magos que por allí se encontraban y escucharon, al igual que sus padres no sabían que reclamarles, o mejor dicho no sabían como regañarlos. Erza se puso roja como tomate, Levy miró al suelo un tanto ¿Orgullosa?, ¿LUCY ESTA APLAUDIENDO?.

-¿Y A TI QUE MIERDAS TE PASA EN LA CABEZA CON TIRARTE A MI HIJA, CABRON DE GILIPOLLAS?- Gajeel cruzó la sala a velocidad Jet y azotó al pobre marco contra el suelo. Elizabeth simploemente miró a su "COMPAÑERO" SI AJA ESO NI ELLA SE LO CREE, con burla, orgullo, satisfacción y, ese golpe hasta a los demás les dolió.

-Oye Luna, ¿Cuándo debemos de volver?- preguntó Medard un tanto inquieto, una de las reglas que les habían impuesto era NO SALGAN DE AQUÍ, Y NO SE MEZCLEN CON LOS HUMANOS.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¿Debemos de volver?

-Hay no jodas Luna, dime que no lo hiciste…

-¿Qué no hice que Gale?

-Saben que córtenle a los besitos cariñositos que si se dan cuenta nos carga la chin…- Love le metió un zape a Layla para que se callara antes de completar la frase.

Todos miraron con pesades a la menor Redfox, la cual solo se hacia bolita y decía "Nadie me quiere, todos me odian, pero me como al gatito, le rompo el cuello y lo despellejo…" Lily que era el único que estaba cerca, la escucho perfectamente y comenzó a sudar frío, ESA NIÑA SI ERA HIJA DE GAJEEL PERO CON APARIENCIA DE LEVY.

Era mas que evidente...

-Las llaves representan a algunos de nosotros, la razón por la cual dije esa mentira piadosa era para que nos ayudaran.- dijo Elizabth mientras miraba nerviosamente el suelo.

-¡NO FUE NADA PIADOSA CASI NOS MATAS DEL SUSTO!- gritó Natsu mientras de su boca salia fuego. -Tú hija es igual que tu...

-¿Ah?... - la mirada de Gajeel se entornó en el pelirosa que había hablado.

-Igual de cabrona.

-¡A MI NO ME JODAS SALAMANDER!

-¿Cuáles llaves?- preguntó la pequeña enana peliazul que se encontraba allí.

-Verás tía Levy, lo que pasa es que al momento en que morimos, se decidieron encerrar nuestra futura vida en ellas, es algo como asegurar nuestro renacer- dijo Ur Fullbuster con tono serio.

-Así que cada llave es como un pase para nosotros madre.- Sol cerró sus ojos, recordando que su padre ya había encontrado algunas llaves, y que Dragneel también ayudaría.

-Vamonos, antes de que se den cuenta.- Dijo Akira mientras jalaba de los cabellos a Marko.  
Todos sereunieron en el centro del gremio y sonrieron, para después desaparecer, no sin antes decir "LA ESPERANZA NUNCA MUERE".

La peliroja amante del hentai en libros cayó al suelo diciendo "Me casaré con Jellal"; Elfman le estaba preguntando a Gajeel como proponerle matrimonio a Evergreen, Bixlow se encontraba atrás de ellos y gritaba "Ever y Elfman… SE GUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTAN", Mirajane no podía ni voltear a ver al Dreyar que estaba en el gremio, y este se cuestionaba ¿Cómo pude acabar con una demonio como Mirajane?, Fried sentado en un rincón lejano del gremio haciendo círculos con su dedo con aura maligna y letras diciendo "MORIREVIRGENYALOSCUARENTA", Lissana estaba celebrando porque sus hermanos pronto se casarían… Imaginaba a los pequeños sobrinitos que tendría por parte de Laxus y de Evergreen, Wendy pensaba profundamente "¿Algún día tendré un hijo?, y si esto es cierto, ¿Quién sería su pareja?.

Todas las divagaciones estúpidas del gremio fueron cortadas por un Makarov sonriente que comenzó a reír.

-Maestro ¿De qué se ríe?- preguntó Natsu mientras se rascaba la mejilla.

-Que moriré antes de que esos mocosos lleguen aquí, ¡Así que no lidiaré con ellos!.

-¡¿Dónde está el puto emo?!

Un hombre de piel morena, cabellos negros y poseedor de varias perforaciones tiró con una patada las puertas del gremio.

-Bajale de huevos Metalicana.- Dijo un hombre de piel blanca y cabellos rojos, el cual tenía una singular cicatriz en forma de X en su pecho.

-¡No me jodas Igneel el cabrón nos hizo esto y ahora hasta Grandine se burla de nosotros!

Kurogane y Salamander cayeron al suelo con estruendosas carcajadas y sosteniéndose el estómago.

-¿Y tú de que te ríes crío?- preguntó de mala gana Metalicana mientras le dedicaba una mirada asesina a su "hijo".

-Es que… Es que… ¡Te vez como un idiota!, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…

-Y se lo dice el "Gran Músico Gajeel"- cortó Igneel mientras ahora él y su compañero dragón caían al suelo riéndose.

-Nadie se dio cuenta- soltó Gray por debajo.

-Nadie se dio cuenta ¿De qué Gray?- preguntó Lucy mientras comía su decimo quinto bombón cubierto de chocolate blanco y relleno de mermelada de moras.

-¡Gray-sama tendremos hijos!- chilló Loxar a todo pulmón.

-¡Grandine!

-¡Wendy!, mucho que no te veo hija mía, te ves muy bien.

¿Cuándo salió Wendy a ver a Grandine? ¿A mí que diablos me preguntan, yo que se?...

_**Flash back de Wendy Marvell**_

_**-Bajale de huevos Metalicana.- Dijo un hombre de piel blanca y cabellos rojos, el cual tenía una singular cicatriz en forma de X en su pecho.**_

_**-¡No me jodas Igneel el cabrón nos hizo esto y ahora hasta Grandine se burla de nosotros!**_

_**Grandine está aquí…**_

_**Fin del Flash back…**_

-Wendy ¿Sabes quién es el emo que convirtió a Igneel y Metalicana en humanos?

-¿Emo?... Ah si, así suele decirle Natsu o Gajeel a Fried.

-Podrías decirle a Fried que me convierta en humana.- Cuestionó la dragona del cielo a su hija.

-¡Perdoneme dragona no me coma!  
Fried esta de rodillas, implorando el perdón celestial de la dragona.

-Ah, señor emo, ¿Me convertiría en humana?- Grandine dibujó en su rostro una gran sonrisa.

Igneel se quedó serio, y Metalicana soltaba majaderías como coladera abierta.

-¿Señor emo?...

-Estas loca Grandine.

Grandine ante lo dicho por el Rey del Fuego le puso su inmensa garra de dos toneladas sobre él.

_**OUCH**_

Si, un lindo y colorido ouch salió de la boca de todos, incluso Metalicana corrió a esconderse tras la Marvell de los cielos, ella era "UN SER SUPERIOR" según él, pero la verdad es que la dragona no lo mataría si usaba de rehén a su hija.

-¿Por favor señor emo?

Wendy pensaba… ¿Esta es mi madre o los extraterrestres de Edolas se la llevaron en su navecita de calabaza?

Emo… Emo… A ver emo en buen sentido, por su cabello, su carácter o emo al estilo Rogue de Saber que solo se la pasa diciendo pendejadas por allí… A mentira, ese es Fried el fanático que todos creían que era el uke de Laxus, oh si se rumoró mucho acerca de eso.

-No Grandine

-Si Wendy

-NO

-SI

-NO

-SI

-NO

-SI

-¡CALLEN!

Todos miran a otro lado apenados, los únicos que no quitan los ojos de show son Metalicana e Igneel.

-Grandine

-¿Qué pasa Metalicana?

-Tú… humana…

Grandine miró sus brazos y sus pies.

-Soy humana- sus ojos brillaron como estrellas.

-Madre tu ropa…

-¿Cómo me dijist…

Igneel tenía un derrame nasal masivo y Metalicana ya se había cubierto la cara.

-Igneel eres un…

_**CAPITULO 7.1 **_

_**¡ESA COSA SE MUEVE, NO LA COMERE!**_

_**P.O.V. NATSU DRAGNEEL**_

_**UBICACIÓN: CASA DRAGNEEL**_

_**SUJETO DE PREUBA: NATSU**_

_**COMPLICE(S): HAPPY, IGNEEL Y LA SUPERCINTA PARA SECUESTRAR APROVADA POR GAJEEL –PULGAR ARRIBA-**_

_**RECOMPENSA: UN SALMON Y UNA CITA CON CHARLE**_

_-¿Cómo llegué aquí?, ¿He hecho algo malo?_

_-Di A_

_-No Lucy, no me comeré esta cosa_

_Lo juro, lo juro por Igneel que lo vi moverse después de ser cocinado._

_-Abre la boca zoquete- me dijo Igneeel de mala gana._

_-Estás de coña vejete ni madres que la abro._

_-A Natsu no le gusta mi comida._

_A la madre, Lucy ya empezó a llorar… Igneel, ¡NO ME VEAS ASÍ!_

_-Abre la boca cabrón – Igneel me ha agarrado la boca y me metió esa porquería…_

_BERENJENAS, ZANAHORIA, CALABAZAS, TOMATES, CAMOTE, SARDINAS, UN PULPO, UN MANGO Y DOS CHOCOLATES… SI ME DICES MARICA TRAGATELO TÚ._

_-¡SE MUEVE!_

_Happy, hasta que me creen._

_-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- gritó Luce_

_-Abandonen el lugar… ¡Retirada!_

_**Oigan… Chicos… Igneel, Happy, Lucy. SAQUENME DE AQUÍ MIERDA ESTO ME VA A COMER VIVO**_

_**P.O.V. GAJEEL**_

_**UBICACIÓN: CASA REDFOX**_

_**SUJETO DE PRUEBA: GAJEEL**_

_**COMPLICE (S): METALICANA, GRANDINE, WENDY Y LA MAXIBARRA DE HIERRO CON MAL SABOR APROVADA POR METALICANA (SOLO PARA PALADARES EXIGENTES Y CONOCEDORES DEL BUEN METAL) Y LILY POR MARICA A TEMOR DE QUE GAJEEL LO PRIVARA DE KIWIS DECIDIÓ IR A TOMAR TÉ CON CHARLE.**_

_**RECOMPENSA: UN DÍA LEVY/METALICANA UN PASE PARA EL CARNAVAL Y UNA CITA CON ROMEO**_

_-Te odio cabrón ojala que si te vas, sea a la put…_

_¿Qué mierda es esto? Sabe a patas de Droy… No pregunten como lo se._

_-Creo que la papilla número 32 no sirve Metalicana-san_

_Wendy…. Pensé que eras mi hermana, ¿Por qué me traicionas con este malnacido del huevo?._

_-Tienes razón, creo que ya se pudrió._

_-Aquí está la número 14 Metalicana, le diré a Levy que me ayude._

_Eres un bastardo, ¿Te la trajiste para ligartela verdad?_

_-No seas un cabrón, es mi mejor amiga, respeta a tus mayores- Metalicana me esta jalando de la oreja MIERDA._

_-Metalicana-sama, creo que le falta salsa._

_-No formalicemos más querida, después de todo eres parte de mi familia ahora dejémoslo como Metalica, ¿Te parece Levy?_

_-Sip._

_Enana… si tanto me amas… SACAME DE AQUÍ_

_-VENGAN ES LA OPORTUNIDAD DE MOSTRARLES MI BARRA…_

_Genial… se van, es mi oportunidad. ¿QUÉ CHINGADOS ES ESO QUE SALE DE LA OLLA? SE MUEVE PUTA SAQUENME._

_-¡ME ATACAN!_

_-Yo no crié a un marica Gajeel._

_-¡HUYAMOS WENDY!_

_-¡LEVY VEN CONMIGO!_

_**¡¿Y YO QUE?!**_

Aye! Tuve pocos reviews pero gracias, :D

Yuugiri: Perdóname, ten piedad T-T que no ves que sufro porque pronto tendré examen de entrada a la universidad… -se tira al suelo y rueda-

Amy: Gracias por leerme, :3 actualizare lo mas rápido que pueda.

Rogue: Quiero una novia

Chibi: Deja de joder a ver que te pongo después…

Rogue: Quiero que mi novia sea la hija de Gajeel

Chibi: ¿Estás jodido? Ni madres ella es para el hijo de Ru…

Rogue: Ru… ¿Qué?

Chibi: Nada…. –se tapa la cara-

Rogue: Respondeme…

Chibi: Te pondré con Yukino y di que te amo idiota.

_**Próximo capítulo**__**:**_** Vecinos que cogen y joden a las tres de la mañana**_**… (Especial GrUvia)**_


End file.
